


Dragon Ball: Genesis

by EighteenWashington



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Saiyago, Saiyan Culture, Shonen Jump, Spells & Enchantments, Super Saiyan, Yu Yu Hakusho Big Bang 2016, Yu Yu Hakusho Big Bang 2017, jump force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighteenWashington/pseuds/EighteenWashington
Summary: La Genèse awoke in her human vessel from a deep slumber. She had seen the horrifying future. What will happen once she come across Team Urameshi and crossed paths with the Z fighters? Find out now.This is the the unofficial Fan Fiction to the Continuation of the Dragon Ball Franchise during the time Goku was training Uub. Also, a crossover of Dragon Ball and Yu Yu Hakusho!
Kudos: 5





	1. Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader, 
> 
> This is my first time again after a long time creating a fan fiction. I’ve been so hooked with the franchise after watching Dragon Ball! Then somebody hit me in the head and lightbulb - Fused it with Yu Yu Hakusho! 
> 
> Hopefully, you’ll be happy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The chapter will be posted one by one. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for your support fandoms!

She always knew she was different. In her dreams, she has seen things...things that an ordinary human being can’t comprehend. There were wars not won by tanks and soldiers, but by warriors who fought with their fists and energies -- more like spirit energies, kis, and what-not.

Sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. Because of this, her parents brought her to different psychiatrists. No professional can ever explain to them what’s wrong with her, not even the best doctors on the planet have a diagnosis.

Whenever she tells these experts about her dream of existing super humans, they tell her she’s hallucinating. Then they write a prescription that doesn't help at all. The more she takes the antidepressants the more she becomes weary and thinks about people fighting treacherous evil-doers. Every night she loses her breath watching these super humans save earth. These super humans have golden spiky hairdos, while we can classify others as demons. They have fangs and some have extra pairs of eyes.

She never understood what those dreams meant until the day she awoke from her fifty millionth year slumber.

It was a cold, stormy night. Her parents were out at a ball, and she was watching TV. She was trying to charge her phone and feeling the electricity travel through her veins. The lights went out and there was a destructive wave that threw her off guard. A strong gust of wind passed by her and broke the nearest lamp.

She shivered from the icy atmosphere, sending signals all over her body that she’s being watched. The bulb that shattered into pieces blazed fire. She could hear herself shouting, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. Smoke filled her lungs.

The next thing she remembered were all her dreams flashing up in the sky. Everything became clear. She is a God. She's known this in the past, but never had she imagined seeing the people she avoided for so long.

The Grand Priest appeared. “Ah! You are conscious,” he said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“We are here to deliver the news that Grand Zeno is summoning you,” The Grand Priest answered.

“Why only now? Didn’t I say that I don’t want to be a part of your world anymore?” she protested.

Memories of her existence as a god came rushing back in.

She once ruled above Zeno in the deity line. However, she gave up the power and wandered in time and space. She escaped and journeyed towards earth and possessed unique life forms.

Yet, she can’t stay with a single host for such a long time. Once she’s inside a living organism for more than a hundred days, the creature dies.

Wandering around for years, she came to find the perfect body to live in. An abandoned crying baby outside a convent, placed in a box. It became the opportunity for her to take over the fragile infant’s body. Somehow, dominating a mortal kept her deity power intact but vulnerable to physical pain and emotions. Since then, all her memories were set aside in a part of her brain that she can’t tap easily.

The nuns took her in as their own until two aristocrats from the United Kingdom adopted her. They gave her a new name. Vanessa. A name that originated from Latin “Venus,” the Roman Goddess of Love. But they told her she got the name because of her fondness of butterflies.

Indeed, butterflies struck her curiosity. When she was four years old, she followed them. Next to them were the fireflies. Those insects carrying lights on their bum-bums have piqued her interest, wondering the cosmos’ existence. She thought the lights were shooting stars. Every time she sees one flying, she closes her eyes, folds her hands, and wishes.

Chasing and catching one made her realize she can both create and destroy. Once the firefly was in her palm, she began waving her left hand in the air.

In a split a second, she replicated a similar being. Too much enjoyment led to the demise of the firefly. She crushed it without even knowing that she had the strength to do it. To her shock, she ran. However, one girl stopped her. Her name is Tights. She sported long blonde hair down to her waist and a purple dress. Finding solace in Tights’ big dark eyes, she stopped running.

“Don’t worry about that,” Tights said. “I caught one too and put it in a jar. See?”

Tights showed her the firefly in a container and gave it to her. “Are you from around here? I’m not. I’m working undercover.”

Tights appeared to be older than Vanessa. “Didn’t you see what I did?”

“Accidents happen,” she said. “I’m sure you never meant to kill the firefly. Hi, I’m Tights. What’s your name?”

As she handed Vanessa the jar, she asked, “Are you some sort of spy or a secret agent? You mentioned you’re working undercover. My name’s Vanessa.”

“Ah yes,” she said scratching her head. “But it’s supposed to be a secret. Oh, well.”

Aching to know the secret, she pleaded, “C’mon! Please? You dropped uninvited in our backyard.”

Tights surveyed the place. “Sorry about that. We didn’t mean to. Jaco’s spaceship just needs refueling, so we have to land somewhere.”

Puzzled, she had no other words to utter but, “Jaco?”

Tights pointed to a weird looking alien in a combined white and violet spacesuit. “Him. That’s Jaco. He’s an elite Galactic Patrolman.”

Not having the slightest clue of what she’s talking about, Vanessa stared at the alien for a while. There was something familiar in him that’s at the tip of her tongue. She concentrated more on his features. The more she focused, visions panned out. A vision that cleared who she is later in this tale.

In the vision, the fog emerged from nowhere. Afterwards, distinct shapes become apparent.

Disturbed by the remarks of Tights, the vision ceased to materialize. “Wow. Your eyes change color.”

“Jaco’s purple sleeves aren’t sleeves, right? So he’s naked. He doesn’t even wear undies,” Vanessa jokingly said.

“Hahaha!” Tights laughed hysterically. “That’s very unrefined of you. Hahaha! But yeah he’s going on galactic missions naked. Hahaha!

The recollection of the encounter with Tights played like a gray-scale film, fading into dust. That was the happiest day of her life.

Another memory from her childhood began playing. The family helper named Renee was mopping the floor when she noticed Vanessa staring into space. Suddenly, she witnessed Vanessa’s pupils dilate and change color. Her parents found the helper hiding in the maid’s quarters trembling.

The adoptive mother of Vanessa approached her and screamed. Ever since, they enrolled her in a boarding school for gifted children. She gets to go home every summer. If not, she wouldn’t have bumped into Tights.

“Hello? Earth to Vanessa?” Tights snapped her out of that flashback.

“Yeah?” she said. Actually, she didn’t need to do that because Vanessa also has heightened auditory senses. She doesn’t know what it’s called. To elaborate, she’s able to hear what the person is saying even when she’s lost in her own thoughts. Basically, it can be similar to peripheral vision but only applies to hearing.

Mostly Tights disclosed to about getting hired as a body double of a famous pop star. The young blonde also shared that she’s friends with the old scientist Tokunoshin Omori.

“I definitely enjoyed venturing out in outer space,” Tights said.

“What was it like?” Vanessa inquired.

“Awesome!” Tights exclaimed. “I never knew I could travel far beyond the galaxy.”

Vanessa closed her eyes again and when she opened each, sadly she wasn’t with Tights anymore. Vanessa is in a dark place yet the magnitude of power she felt was undeniable - the power of a childlike presence. Although he has great power, he is lonely.

The power he has can’t fill the void with the vast emptiness in his heart.

Vanessa scoffed, “Zeno.”

“Mmmm. Hmmm. Hello, Vain,” Zeno greeted back. 


	2. Kanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa meets her brother, the Grand Zeno. The most awaited confrontation of the Gods is about to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around. Hope this chapter was as great as the first one!

The palace of Zeno is located on top of a jellyfish with the kanji insignia "全". The english translation of this is “all”. He is currently the Omni-King of the entire surviving multiverse. Using the word ‘surviving’ owing to the fact that he destroyed six universes already. Waking up in the most mystical place gave the most beautiful but loneliest memories.

The moment her feet touched the holy ground, her deity instincts were on. Dodging an attack from a hideous monster had her heart pumping like crazy. A mere flick on the monster’s forehead resulted to its body exploding to bits. An instantaneous applause came after.

“You still got it in you, Vain,” Zeno cheered. “I’m almost sure that you will end up dead but you’re alive!”

For a mere mortal, his attitude is downright absurd, nevertheless he is still deity. A deity’s action is neither wicked nor good. Deities can get away with things. That was one of the reasons Vanessa left. Gods have no accountability for the extreme measures they take to prove that they are righteous beings. She had a handful of responsibilities and disciplining divinities wasn’t on the list of her priorities.

While it’s true that balance must be upheld; purity of heart must also be sustained. Gifting the galaxy an endless supply of freedom opened her eyes that it has caused destruction. She can barely stomach witnessing sadists murdering others for the sole purpose of spreading misery and terror.

Running away was the only option in staying sane. Evidently, the pressure of daily deity duties has gotten its toll on her, tearing her apart. Her conscience couldn’t handle the fact that she can’t do anything to help.

She let herself be eaten by the pain instead of trying to save innocent lives from empty galactic feuds. Later on, the consequences of her past departure haunted her. Revolting images of dead bodies after dead bodies were part of her nightmares. Attacked by the shrieking voices had her bathing in sweat on a nightly basis, whenever she found herself waking up fighting for her life.

A maxed-out punch brought her back to her senses, reminding her that she’s not in her soft comfy bed. She’s yet assaulted by a jab in the gut. Defecting it with her arm, blood spilled. The human body is feeble, but her body’s one with her mind.

She learned this technique when she the elderly Master Genkai trained her years ago. Channeling the cool energy stored in her body, she dodged her opponent’s finishing attack. Relaxing her mind, she threw an energy blast directly at her opponent’s chest costing little to no effort.

Once knocked out, Zeno ordered the Grand Priest to put away the body. He turned to Vanessa. “I can’t believe you didn’t kill him. You are not the God that I know.”

“You have no idea,” Vanessa said. “If people can change, so does a deity of my kind. I’m sorry to hear that a God like you can’t adapt to that change.”

“Of course, I do,” Zeno said and introduced his future counterpart. “Have you dozed off a few extra thousand years not to have foreseen what is happening in the universe? Big sister?”

“Well, spare me. I see there are two Zenos now,” she said, taken aback, proving to still have the upper hand. “Tell me what do you want?”

Zeno wrestled on what he should do or say. Does he have to admit he needs help from Vain after all this time he managed to lead the multiverse without her? Although that was the case, he couldn't help but feel a hint of excitement.

“Before I tell you,” he said. “You have to agree with the task I’m about to give you, you see.”

“Remember I’m still above you in the deity hierarchy,” Vanessa said. “You’re not in the position to order me around.”

“I’m very well aware of that,” The Omni-King said. “But when you left, I know it’s only temporary. But if you say another word, you go buh-bye.”

“Nothing but empty threats, Zeno?” Vanessa said. Pointing at the white golden chair in front of her, she furthered, “That throne is nothing but a worthless thing that you can spend the whole day sitting on.”

Adding more insult to injury, Vanessa said, “You are nothing but a spoiled kid that can’t defend the multiverse.”

“You are a hypocrite,” Zeno retorted. “If I didn’t know better, you didn’t help as well. You hid in that body never lifting a finger to aid anyone.”

“Pathetic,” Vanessa said. “This is my body now. And in this body, I have helped many. See for yourself.” Her eyes changed color from her natural gray color to purple. Lights started to emit showing the fights she had with crime syndicates on earth. The hologram stopped and her eyes changed color back to light gray.

“I’m happy that you did,” Zeno said.

“You have to try it sometime instead of sheltering yourself here,” Vanessa advised. “Now what is it you want?”

“I know you had a vision of how the Infinitum will end,” Zeno said. “Am I correct?”

Vanessa recalled the fearsome image of rampant chaos she’d seen in one of her nightmares.

The people were controlled by an entity that she has never encountered before. This entity doesn't want immortality. It’s sole purpose is to warrant mind-control, with nothing but raw power that has no limitations. 

“So what?” Vanessa said.

“Big sister, we have to work together,” Zeno said. “We have to gather all the best fighters in the multiverse and other dimensions. I believe you have been acquainted with some.”

Zeno was referring to the fighters she met during one of the Dark Tournaments in the Demon World: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuawabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They have saved countless lives also on earth. Each have very complex background stories except for Kuwabara).

“Have you been stalking me all this time?” Vanessa asked.

“As the Omni-King, I have the right to know everything,” Zeno said. “Besides, it’s just that. What I know is that big sister is lovey-dovey with the ruler of the Spirit World.”

“What the heck are you talking about?” Vanessa said. “I’m not in any way involved with Dabura!”

“The Demon World is a boundless realm,” the Omni-King reminded. “I’m not referring to Dabura. I also didn’t say Demon World, although the Spirit World is likewise big, you see.”

“Oh you mean Koenma?” Vanessa said.

Embarrassed by the revelation, Vanessa blushed, biting her lower lip. Those days were torturous enough to remember. Koenma might be a handsome man despite his unknown age. Fact: they weren’t a match. He was densely preoccupied with his issues and undergoing a late rebellion stage by ignoring his father’s wishes to cut ties with Yusuke. For this reason, their whole love affair went downhill fast. Vanessa won’t wait for Koenma to mature. In addition, he literally turned his back on her as well. _Leaving me standing in the aisle on our wedding day._

“He is King Enma’s son, right?” Zeno teased.

“Zeno, yes. What is it that interests you so much with my love life?” Vanessa said. “Let’s go back to the topic at hand. What is it you want me to do?”

“Find Team Urameshi to fight on our side,” Zeno said.

“That is impossible,” Vanessa said. “I have no idea where Yusuke is. He’s the one I can talk to to convince his team mates to do it.”

“I will have the 7th Universe kitty cat Destroyer Beerus to relay the message to Goku and his fellow Z fighters.”

Vanessa was puzzled. “Goku?”

“He’s my strong funny Saiyan friend,” Zeno happily said.

“Saiyan? But wasn’t their planet blown up by that wretched Frieza?” Vanessa was intrigued.

“There are five of them on planet earth,” Zeno said, not minding her.

Closing her eyes, Vanessa went into a deep meditative state. Through some weird reverie, she has heard the name “Goku” many times. _Can it be?..._ She remembered her dreams.

Facing Zeno, she asked, “By any chance, are you talking about the golden warrior?”

“Uhuh,” the Grand Zeno confirmed.

Her little brother’s smile softened her stiffening jaw. She can’t believe that she, “La Genèse,” retreated the domain of deities and left the heaviest of burdens resting on the shoulders of her little brother. _I have been so selfish, but not this time. I will do the right thing. There’s nothing to be scared of now._

But she wanted reassurance that recruiting from Zeno that with the help of the Z fighters can vanquish her fear of the imminent end of the Infinitum. Seeing the blissful twinkling eyes of her brother, she understood that she can trust his him especially the one called Goku

“Do you think they could help?”

“Uhuh,” Zeno quickly responded.

“What else do you want me to do?” Vanessa enquired because her brothers are meaning to beseech something from her.

“You’re homecoming, you see,” Zeno spoke softly.

“Alright then,” Vanessa said. “I will be returning as the sovereign of the Infinitum.

“That is fun,” Zeno said.

“By the way Zeno,” Vanessa said. “Can I meet this Goku?”

“Of course,” the Omni-King replied. “He is presently training a young Uub, you see.”

 _Uub...Uub...Uub..._ Vanessa was lost in thought trying to recall where she met this Uub character. On the spur of the moment it finally clicked. _Hmmm...If you read Uub backwards…_ “Is Uub Majin Buu?”

Zeno nodded. “Uhuh.”

“Why is he training that pink humanoid?” Vanessa gasped.

“The kid Buu was reincarnated as a youngster that was predicted to take Goku’s place as the protector of earth,” Zeno explained.

“When was reincarnation approved?” Vanessa asked.

“Eons ago,” Zeno said. “I approved it because some mortals deserve a second chance, you see.”

“And that means less work for King Yemma,” Vanessa joked.

“Uhuh,” Zeno said.

“If that’s King Enma,” Vanessa said. “He would protest against it.”

“Uhuh,” Zeno said. “King Enma and King Yemma are two opposite poles. What King Yemma agrees on, surely King Enma would oppose, you see.”

“Well Zeno,” Vanessa said. “I’d better go and find Yusuke. Exactly three days from now, I’ll bring their team here in the palace. Make sure all the Z fighters are au courant with everything as well.”

“Okie Dokie. See you, big sister, Vain,” Zeno said, waving goodbye.


	3. Supreme Kais of the 7th Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move to the sacred planet of the Kais where the young and elder Supreme Kais live, sensing what’s happening in the planet below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Here is another chapter of this fan fic! Hope everyone is staying safe and 2021 better be good. I’m not sure if the transition appeals to you readers, but anyway, the next chapters are still being edited. Can’t wait to post those! 
> 
> Belated happy new year to all! Happy reading!

Universe 7’s sacred planet of the Kais is the home of the Elder Kai, the young Supreme Kai Shin, and Kibito. Elder Kai was drinking tea when he felt a mighty energy that only Supreme Kais can sense. “Ah!”

“What’s wrong ancestor?” The young Supreme Kai asked in a worrisome tone.

“La Genèse,” the Elder Kai said in an almost hush whisper.

“What is La Genèse, great ancestor?” The young Supreme Kai kept on pestering.

“Don’t you know anything boy? Didn’t you study anything in cosmic theology?” Elder Kai hissed, hitting the young Supreme Kai’s head.

“La Genèse is the creator of all, the highest of all Kais.”

“Even the Grand Kai, ancestor?”

“Yes, boy. She is the God above the Omni-King,” Elder Kai shared.

“Can it be possible? A God above the Omni-King?” the young Kai was dumbfounded.

“Yes, in fact she is the Grand Zeno’s older sister.”

This divine unveiling sent shockwaves to the young Supreme Kai. _How come I don’t know about this?_

As if reading his mind the Elder Kai lectured him. “Because you spend little time studying. Stop sipping tea and start doing your job properly.”

“What should Supreme Kai be more knowledgeable about La Genèse, ancestor?” Kibito asked, intrigued.

Getting a wee bit temperamental, Elder Kai said, “You young Kais are hopeless. La Genèse is the sovereign of the Infinitum.”

“The Infinitum doesn't solely include the twelve universes all in all,” Elder Kai explained. “The Infinitum includes alternate timelines and realities. Unlike the Grand Zeno that has a future counterpart. She has none.”

“That is really an amazing factoid, ancestor,” Kibito glued his eyes to him.

“Can you tell us more?” the young Supreme Kai implored.

“La Genèse is also known by her real name Vain,” Elder Kai said. “She is named as such because of her vanity and how she carries herself. As someone with exemplary beauty, this is expected.”

Kibito asked more questions. “What does she look like, ancestor?”

Elder Kai started looking back. “Unlike Grand Zeno, La Genèse has the most beautiful face in the cosmos that resembles a Kai, yellow skinned, and has white and orange long locks.”

“I didn’t know this to be true,” Kibito said. “But I read in the scrolls that when she created the Saiyans, she passed most of her powers to them, thus the golden locks of a Super Saiyan were formed. Of course what’s written in the scrolls are considered legend.”

“That is right,” Elder Kai said. “Also no. May I remind you that those are not legends. The blonde hair is her way of perfecting her image to give the opportunity to breathe new life to the paradise that the first Omni-King dismantled.”

All these information had been challenging to process for the young Supreme Kai. “What do you mean by paradise, great ancestor?”

“The paradise I’m talking about here is where the first deity family lived before we were not created yet,” Elder Kai said.

The young Supreme Kai was shocked and didn't have the slightest clue on how to react. “Ancestor, isn’t what you’re telling us a bit blasphemous?”

“Why do you say so, young one?” Elder Kai questioned his doubts.

“With all due respect, ancestor, we all know that there should be no one higher than the Omni-King,” the young Supreme Kai said.

“Precisely,” Elder Kai agreed. “However, a big however, that was when La Genèse wasn’t roused yet.”

“What do you mean?” Kibito’s mouth fell wide open.

“She has taken a new form as a mere mortal,” Elder Kai said. “In her new form, most of her memories were wiped out. That was the dire consequence of turning her back from her deity duties. The main trigger to get those memories back is if she the Grand Priest revealed himself to her, of whom we also address as Grand Minister.”

“Why was this never disseminated before?” the young Supreme Kai asked.

Collecting his composure, Elder Kai said, “Kais can’t predict the future, boy. I have told you about La Genèse because her spirit was currently awakened as we speak. It wasn’t felt for an exceedingly long time. Telling you this then would be deemed useless.”

“Understood.” The young Supreme Kai genuflected.

“Now, connect with King Kai and tell him about the return of La Genèse. I have a very troublesome sensation that Whis is heading his way to Goku to deliver the news.”

The young Supreme Kai bowed, trembling. “Yes, my great ancestor.”


	4. Team Urameshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa didn't have a hard time in her search for Team Urameshi. She found the four then spirit warriors at Master Genkai's place waiting for her. In the most trivial of cases, they have set a welcome that brought out her bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I posted this chapter. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, I hope you continue reading this fan fiction. It's been my third time watching Dragon Ball Super just to gather inspiration and add up some ideas appropriate for the plot, somehow making it part of the canon. All characters are created and owned by Akira Toriyama, and all entities that produced the franchise.

Vanessa thought it would be difficult to search for Yusuke and the others. When she went to check on Master Genkai’s turf, she found the rest of them in the garden outside. It's like they suspected she'd come here. But the welcoming party was rather unwelcoming.

Yusuke charged Vanessa with a spirit gun. Kuwabara made his spirit sword longer that almost sliced her in half.

Kurama was around the corner waiting for an opportunity to strike. He heard the exact words of King Enma, “Her awakening is very dangerous not only to the Demon World but all of humankind.”

He strolled down memory lane recollecting the Vanessa they met not long ago. She was unique but it never occurred that her influence extends far beyond the naked eye. He had to think about his mother and step-brother. I don’t want to do this but for them, I will. “Rose Whip!”

At the sight of the crawling thorny plants growing out of the demon fox’s sleeves, she body-swerved in a roundabout in order to avoid any collision. “It’s my turn! 360 defense!” Vanessa used a good old fashioned Krav Maga technique that blocked all Kurama’s attacks.

Hiei risked losing energy maneuvering the Dragon of the Darkness Flames. It hit Vanessa but she just absorbed the dragon.

“Didn’t you know who my father is?” Vanessa shouted while transferring the energy to the sky from her mouth.

The energy took the form of a roaring Chimera combined with the sound of every four legged beast. “I am the daughter of Zalama!”

Her rage had the earth and trees quaking. Out of the blue, a glowing pacifier materialized which resulted in electrocuting Vanessa. The defense overpowered her outburst until she was out cold.

Yusuke checked her pulse. “That was Koenma’s Mafuuken. She’s still alive.”

“We have to finish her,” Hiei said.

“No,” Kurama said. “It doesn’t look like she’s here to hurt us.”

“That’s true,” Yukina said, running to Vanessa’s side to heal her.

Soon as Vanessa regained her strength, she opened up regarding her divinity and how things were before the Grand Priest arrived. In addition, she told them about her premise that the entire multiverse and infinitum will be ruined.

“We need fighters for this battle,” she said. “My brothers already know other fighters that will fight for this cause.”

“Why are we supposed to believe you?” Hiei resisted. His girlfriend, Mukuro, sat next to him.

“Give her a break Hiei,” Yusuke said. “She has never lied to us.”

“What would I even gain to lie to you?” Vanessa balled her hands to fists.

“To take advantage of us,” Hiei said disdainfully.

“Hiei,” Kurama said. “You yourself can attest that she is a righteous being.”

“Also give her a break midget,” Kuwabara said. “She has been through a lot.”

Koenma coming out of nowhere, said, “I can verify her statement by letting her touch my forehead to see if she is the divine being she claims to be.” He pointed at the birthmark that is perfectly visible that can be read as “Jr.”

“My birthmark is not here just to let everyone see that I’m second to my father, King Enma,” Koenma said, positioning Vanessa’s right hand. 

“How dare you?” Vanessa stood up, swatting him away. “Is that how you show your respects to me?”

“If you act foolishly I can only attest that you’re Vanessa, not Vain,” Koenma said, rubbing the affliction of her slap.

“Koenma Sir, please stop it.” Boton came into view.

Vanessa ran towards her and embraced her. “Oh Boton! How I’ve missed you.”

Boton noticed that Vanessa’s strength increased compared with their last encounter. “You seem to be working out lately. You’re squeezing me so much that I can’t breathe.”

Vanessa released her. “Oh sorry. I better watch that now. It’s been challeng-.”

“— Focus on the matter at hand,” Koenma interrupted angrily. Vanessa has never seen him this serious. The Koenma she remembers doesn't easily get mad.

“Okay, fine,” Vanessa said. “Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, but you’ll get hurt.”

“I can take the pain,” Koenma said.

Vanessa slightly powered up and placed her index and middle finger on the birthmark of Koenma. Koenma began feeling a little tingly from the energy the moment it made contact to his skin.

He closed his eyes and saw what happened the night the Grand Priest visited her. The two of them might have ended in bad terms but he’d do anything for her. 

As she removed her fingers, Koenma slowly opened his eyes saying, “She is telling the truth. Father was the one who lied to all of you.”

Feeling uneasy, Vanessa kept her hands to herself. “Why would I lie?”

“Maybe that you’re a deity again, you can lie,” Yusuke pointed out.

“What the heck? We are pure beings,” Vanessa said. “The purest of us all are the Omni-Kings, Zenos, the ruler of the twelve universes which is called the multiverse.”

“Hey, I thought you only have one brother?” Kuwabara said.

“It’s a long story,” Vanessa said. “But let me catch you up.” Her eyes changed from light gray to red to purple projecting the entire confrontation she had with the Grand Zenos.

Immediately, her vision leading to the obliteration of a future timeline played. “That’s why I have two brothers now. Goku pressed the round thingy and the future Zeno popped out.”

“They don’t look like pure to me,” Yusuke said.

“Are you mocking them? Be careful of what you say,” Vanessa warned. “Whether I’m at odds or not with my brothers, they are my little brothers.”

She pointed her finger at Yusuke. A spark of energy ready to disintegrate anyone began forming at the tip. Koenma had to intervene by covering her finger, eyeing her to send a message that even if she is a deity, he’ll do whatever to protect his friends.

“This isn’t like you, Koenma,” Vanessa said, putting down her finger.

Boton felt the tension between them. “Don’t get hasty now Koenma Sir,” she mediated. “Please Vanessa, calm yourself.”

“The future is not to be taken lightly,” Vanessa said. “You all think it is, and slandering the Grand Zenos in front of me? If all of you don’t believe me, I’ll take my leave now.”

“I’m sorry,” Yusuke stopped her and apologized. “I didn’t mean to. When are we going to leave to meet these strong fighters that your brothers know?”

***

  
Whis arrived at the place where Goku was training Uub. Although nobody understood Goku’s decision in leaving his family, Whis saw the bigger picture.

Since Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, he has the strength to straighten the path of the child from the way he was in the past. Goku’s passion for battle clearly has a use to sharpen the skills of Uub, fulfilling his fate to be the next saviour of earth.

Once Goku sensed Whis’s ki setting foot on the island, he said, “You came a long way didn’t you?”

“Hohoho,” Whis said. “Not really.”

Goku signaled Uub to take a break and in full about face turned to Whis. “Yo, long time no see.”

“Yes, it’s been very long,” Whis said then grinned.

Goku attacked him. To no avail, Whis blocked his punches with his staff. “Your reflexes are still intact,” Goku said. “What brings you here?”

Whis delivered the news of La Genèse’s prediction of the future, and that she is the sister of the Grand Zenos. “She has awoken and plans to have all the strongest fighters gather, and you’re one of them.”

“When are we leaving?” Goku asked, stretching.

Whis's staff glowed, “Two days from now.”

“Alright,” Goku said. “I’ll finalize some of the techniques Uub have to practice during my time away.”

Likewise, King Kai telepathically contacted the Z fighters of La Genèse’s request for an audience.

“Don’t worry King Kai,” Tien responded. “We will all be there.”

***  
  


The minute the contact ended, Bulma asked her husband, “Who’s that?”

“It’s King Kai. A god carrying the title La Genèse invited the rest of us in Zeno’s palace.” Vegeta breathed out, “I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but Kakarrot will be there and I look forward to seeing him.”


	5. Strongest Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gathered all the strongest fighters of the 7th Universe at Grand Zenos' Palace. The gods and Destroyers were all there also. Frieza as an absentee got on her nerves and punished him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyah! I have my chapters mixed up. I was multi-tasking when I published what's supposed to be the sixth chapter. Well - whatever. At least, this can be edited in the platform. I'm looking forward to publishing Chapters 7-8 soon but I have to concentrate first on my career and the two masters I'm taking at two different universities. I have also been balancing my time working on a song I wrote that will soon be released. I'm pressured but hey, I chose that path. Hahaha! I'll still continue writing here no matter what. Someday, I hope this story gets noticed and becomes part of the canon. It doesn't hurt to dream, right? Who else here is a fan of Dragon Ball and Yu Yu Hakusho? Let’s talk in the comment section below. Please also leave suggestions on how I can improve my writing. 
> 
> Thank you so much!

Two days had gone by and Vanessa can’t wait any longer. She gave orders to the grand priest to transport Team Urameshi in Zeno’s Palace at exactly 9 o'clock in the morning of who-knows-what day in the divine calendar. She can hardly keep up. 

Prepping her light brown red ombre mane in a gravity-defying softly textured wave, she spritzed a plentiful amount of hairspray to her head. Albeit the fact that she can prepare herself without an attendant, she missed having one. Thus, the Grand Zenos instructed the Grand Minister to fetch an angel for her.

In a blink of an eye, came forth Absinthe. Absinthe is an angel wearing a royal blue soutane partnered with the usual dark gray fascia. Her white hair is styled in ox horns.

“Absinthe,” Vanessa called.

“Yes, my lord?” Absinthe asked.

“Can you please remove the rollers,” Vanessa said.

Addressing Vanessa as “lord” is deemed proper as she is a deity. It’s neither and never will be gender-specific. Whether a deity is male or female, he or she is courteously referred to as such.

“I also have your dress steamed and ready, my lord,” Absinthe said while unrolling the perm bars.

“Do you think it’s appropriate for the occasion?” Vanessa sighed. “I mean, it’s not like we’re having a feast here.”

“Don’t overthink too much Lord Vain,” Absinthe said. “Remember that you always want to be the most ravishing in the cosmos.

“I guess,” Vanessa said. “Beauty is my top priority next to my diet.”

Absinthe’s staff glowed. “My father is calling my lord.”

“Answer it,” Vanessa cheerily said, combing the strands of her hair to put more volume to her curls.

The moment Absinthe obtained the message, she said, “Lord Vain, the fighters of the 7th a Universe including Team Urameshi just checked in.”

“Who are the fighters in the 7th Universe? Did he give names?” Vanessa said while applying little makeup.

“Yes my lord,” Absinthe said. “Let’s see...Hmmm...The ones who fought in the Tournament of Power: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Androids 17 and 18, Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Gohan, Goku’s son. The rest of the deities are there as well.”

Vanessa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait - Aren’t they supposed to be ten in the 7th?”

“Frieza refused because he said he had more important matters to take care of,” Absinthe informed.

“Oh really?” Vanessa said. “I’ll deal with that later. We have to go.” She placed her hand in Absinthe’s shoulder and off they went.

“Presenting her lordship, La Genèse, Vain,” The Grand Minister announced. "All, arise."

The Grand Zenos stood up as soon as Vanessa appeared with Absinthe. The deities and gods of destructions of the twelve universes were assembled, seated in floating round bleachers. They stood up as well, honoring La Genèse. 

The guests were clueless but followed suit.

“No need for such formalities," Vanessa said.

Unexpectedly, Goku stepped forward and advanced towards the Grand Zenos. “Yo Zennies! How are ya?”

“Goku!” the Grand Zenos both said. He shook their hand. Beerus and the Supreme Kai almost fainted.

Vanessa observed them and whispered to Absinthe, “Is he the Saiyan that are friends with my brothers?”

Absinthe smiled. Amused by how Goku treats and acts in the presence of the Grand Zenos, Vanessa slightly nodded. “I’m happy that my brothers have finally made friends with a mortal.”

Zeno's counterpart's eyes twinkled. “It’s awesome to see you again."

“Yes, very much,” Zeno echoed. All of sudden, he became serious and turned in the direction of Vain. “That’s my big sister.”

Vanessa looking rather pleased returned his little brother’s gesture. She extended her hand to Goku and he reciprocated the offer with a friendly handshake. “Glad to finally meet you. My brothers told me so much about you - not just you but all your teammates.”

“You may return now to where you were standing.” the Grand Minister instructed Goku.

“Oh right,” Goku said. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Seems like everyone from their end is clueless, Dai-Shinkan,” Vanessa said. “It’s disappointing that the Grand Priest himself didn’t spill the beans of who and what I am.”

“Apologies, my lord,” the Grand Priest said.

“No matter,” Vanessa said, speaking in her British accent. “What was Frieza’s reason why he can’t come?”

“My lord, his exact words were: I’m very busy to rub elbows with primates and numina,” the Grand Minister said.

“Tch,” Vegeta reacted.

“Hmph,” Vanessa said. “That’s very unbecoming of him. Give me a sec.”

“My lord—” Before the Grand Priest can finish, Vanessa disappeared and reappeared clutching Frieza with just one hand. She threw him hard on the floor and glared at him. Silent gasps and whispers were heard from all universes’ deities.

“What were his exact words again, Dai-Shinkan?” Vanessa asked irritably.

“Yes, lord. In his exact words, he said, ``I'm very busy to rub elbows with primates and numina,” the Grand Priest repeated.

Vanessa shot him a death stare. “I’m aware that you don’t know yet who I am but this will be my most memorable introduction.”

A horrified Frieza shouted as Vanessa assaulted him using psionic inundation. “Ahhhh!"

Her eyes narrowed. “I’m La Genèse, the genesis, creator of all beings, and you insult the deities with your tyrannical tongue? Who do you think you are?”

Vanessa snapped, leaving him not only telepathically tortured but having quite a number of cuts on his forehead, wrists, chest, stomach, back, and legs. Frieza bathed in his own pool of blood. With each cut, he cried out in pain.

“Hey, Vanessa stop it!” Yusuke raised his voice.

Koenma stepped in breaking her concentration. “Vain, stop. This isn’t you.”

“This is also none of your business,” Vanessa angrily pointed out.

“You,” Grand Zeno cut in. “You are Koenma, right?”

“Yes, I am Grand Zeno,” Koenma said, bowing with his right palm over his left chest.

“You hurt big sister,” Zeno said. “You must be des—”

Vanessa interfered. “No, Zeno.”

“But he hurt you, big sister,” Zeno’s counterpart said. “In there.” Zeno’s counterpart reached for her and tapped her chest where her heart skipped a beat.

“I know you’re just looking out for me,” Vanessa said. “Breaking my heart is just minuscule compared to the fate of the Infinitum.”

The destroyer of the 12th Universe Giin raised his concerns. “With all due respect La Genèse. May I ask something?”

Vanessa allowed him to speak.

Giin crossed his arms shaking while thinking of the right words to say. “May we know this fate that everyone’s rambling about?”

“You dare talk to La Genèse like that?” the Omni-Kings’ guards cautioned.

The Omni-Kings glared at their guards. “Stay back or bye-bye.”

“Yes you may,” Vanessa tapped on to her ki. “Close your eyes.”

Giin and the rest did except for the demons. Koenma told them to hold onto him for them to see. Breaking through her power and surpassing psychic ability, she let them see her precognitions.

There was a figure that neither of the fighters can recognize causing their hair to stand up at the back of their necks. They saw absent-minded melting human-like creatures walking like zombies. As a result of the brainwashing of the mysterious villain in the vision, every person takes on a murder-suicide killing spree.

The whole vision scared the pants off Master Roshi. “What an abomination.”

Vegeta opened his eyes and spoke. “If this is the future, lord. How can we defeat the monster?”

“Excellent point Saiyan Prince,” Vanessa said. “We have to know who will orchestrate the deed. This is a fight that can’t be avoided. We have to do damage control.”

“By damage control, you mean a battle to the death with these beings?” Hiei asked.

The destruction god Quitela from the 4th Universe commented loudly, “A demon disrespecting La Genèse. He should be punished.”

Vanessa glowered at him throwing a pea-sized energy blast almost hitting him at the noggin. Quitela began to sweat. “I’m sorry, Lord.”

She returned her gaze at Hiei. “Judging by the vision, the monster will not work alone. It will have followers. Then yes, we have to fight them.”

Supreme Kai of the 7th Universe swallowed his fear. “Excuse me for speaking boldly, lord. We need more allies then.”

“The number of fighters can never measure the quality of the fight,” Vanessa said. “However, we can make exceptions...Hmmm…”

The Grand Zenos stiffened in La Genèse’s next move. Vanessa spread out her right hand flatly on the ground. “Ha!”

“Now everyone, La Genèse is going to do the resurrection ritual,” the Grand Minister pronounced. 

Vanessa monotonously hummed. Thereafter, Vegeta’s old comrades, Raditz and Nappa, were molded back to life. Like seeing the sunset for the first time, the two Saiyans could only stand staring at each other with their mouths agape.

A fellow Saiyan made an entrance as well with his friends Cheelai and Lemo.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Vanessa exhaled, “Broly.”


	6. Lunch Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forgotten DBZ character is returning in this chapter. Eager to know who? You'll be able to once you continue reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing each chapter has been fun. It helped reframe my mind and divert my attention to something else without minding my depression. The journey has been guiding me to focus on more important priorities. It's funny that I haven't attended my consultation with my therapist yet this year, but I guess it's for the best. 
> 
> Anyway, do you have any suggestions for the next chapters? I hate to admit but I've been having a hard time where the story is going. Honestly, I don't have any idea how it'll turn out. Please comment below.
> 
> Thank you!

By the end of the gathering, Vanessa wanted to give the fighters of the 7th Universe a huge buffet. Vanessa and Goku took them to a restaurant in West City via instant transmission. Whis tagged along with Lord Beerus.

Beerus' ears can’t take the eerie silence. "May I humbly ask La Genèse what’s in this place?"

"Yes, you may. A lot, it's a buffet-style restaurant where we can eat all we can," Vanessa said. "The owner is a very close friend of mine. So this is my treat."

"You can choose from pasta, or whatever is on their menu," she added.

A woman with blue hair greeted them with all smiles as soon as they were at the restaurant’s entrance. "Hi, I'm Launch. Welcome to Lunch Buffet and Lodging." 

Vanessa excitedly said, "Launch, it's so good to see you."

"Nice to see you in town," Launch said. "And oh."

She recognized a few faces "Goku? Tien? Master Roshi?"

Master Roshi cleaned his sunglasses. "Is it you Launch? Long time no see.”

"Yes Master Roshi," Launch said. "I can't believe that I'll see you guys again." 

It was an uncomfortable meeting between Tien and Launch. They sort of had a mutual understanding back in the day. Launch clearly still has feelings for Tien, but Tien was never sure if he’s just infatuated.

“Uhmm…,” Launch said. “Gosh, so what are you all doing here? And who are your friends?”

“Oh of course.” Tien blushed, introducing each individual. “That is Vegeta, I’m sure you know Piccolo, Krillin…”

“Oh yeah,” Launch said, sprinted towards Krillin and embraced him. “It’s good to know you’re alive and well.”

“You too Launch,” Krillin said, scratching his bald head. 

“Uhhh…Launch,” Tien said, weaning her off. “That’s his wife, Eighteen.”

“Oh,” Launch said. “She’s very pretty. And who’s that?”

“That’s Seventeen.” Tien continued the introduction. “That is Goku’s son, Gohan.” 

“I never thought that Goku already has a son,” Launch said. “He will always be that innocent little boy to me.”

“Well, I still am. Hehehe,” Goku said.

“Sorry to break this mini-reunion,” Vanessa said. “We are causing traffic.” She pointed at the long line of customers waiting for their turn. 

“By the way, Launch, this is the Destroyer Beerus and his attendant Whis,” Vanessa briefly introduced.

“We are pleased to meet you,” Whis said. 

Launch led the way. “You too. Let me take you to your seats.” 

As everyone sat, Launch asked, “Who are the four men in your group?”

“Oh them?” Vanessa said. “They are demons except for the tall orange haired funny looking guy.”

“I overheard that dreamy man saying he really doesn’t want to come here,” Launch said.

“Dreamy?” Vanessa got curious. Launch pointed at the handsome man with red sash on his widow’s peak. “Oh him. He has just been like that. A killjoy,” she simply stated.

In one of her flashbacks, it was supposed their nuptials, but she was left crying in the drive way, wearing a plain yet elegant white off-shoulder gown in diamond sequence.

“Even the sight of him churns my stomach,” Vanessa thought out loud. “I’m not sure if I want to be in the same room with him.” Noticing Launch’s absence, she caught Raditz looking at her.

He looked away thinking of how to ask what's the best food to eat, since he’s indebted to her for reviving him and Nappa. 

“Hey, Earth Woman,” he called from across the table. 

“Yo bro,” Goku said. “That’s not how you treat a lady.”

“May I also add that you are talking to La Genèse, the sovereign of the Infinitum,” Beerus reminded. 

Surprised, Vanessa thought she was having a fever. By the information she gathered based on her past visions, Goku is high in morale but not well versed in good manners, let alone telling someone how to treat a lady.

Her mind clouded with thoughts, it was disturbed by the constant bickering of the Saiyans. 

“Shut up Kakarot,” Raditz said, impetuously aiming at hurting Goku with hurtful words. “How would you know anything about treating a woman?”

“Whatever, I have a wife,” Goku said in the exchange. 

“Ngh. That doesn’t prove anything,” Raditz averred.

“You two,” Vegeta came in between. “Be quiet.”

“But he started it,” Goku said, defending himself. 

“Whoever started it, I’ll finish it,” Vanessa said, butting in. “What are your orders?”

“Pardon them, your lordship,” Beerus said. “Saiyans are arrogant and noisy by nature.”

The destroyer god struck a nerve when Vegeta overheard it. “What did you just say?”

“Do you have a problem with that Vegeta?” Beerus said in a threatening tone.

“He doesn’t,” Vanessa said. “But I do, so shut up.”

Beerus obeyed. “Yes lord. I’ll stop now.”

Launch returned with a notepad and pen on hand. “Can I take your orders now?”

Vanessa’s mood changed. “Yes. Looks like they can’t make up their minds on what to order. What are your best sellers again?”

“Depends what course of the meal you fancy,” Launch said.

Vanessa scanned the menu. “Let’s see...I’ll just order all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, that’s about it Launch,” Vanessa said, handing back the menu. “Thank you.”

“You’re pretty loaded too aren’t you, Vanessa?” Krillin commented.

Beerus scowled at him “Hey baldy. You should call her lord, in case you’re forgetting.”

“It’s no biggie cat ears,” Vanessa said, smiling. “They can call me Vanessa. I don’t mind. Anyway, that’s my earthling name.”

“Also to answer your question Krillin,” she furthered. “I can say yes, pretty much. My family is one of the oldest and respected aristocrats in the UK.”

“Who is richer? You or Bulma?” Goku asked shamelessly. 

Before the god of destruction could speak, Vanessa lifted her hand saying, “Not another word, Beerus.

Answering Goku’s question she said, “I guess I am. But she’s older.”

While eating, Vanessa shut her eyes to skim at the events in the Infinitum. Earthlings’ theory of reality—the world as it is and as it is an experience that may not be the only version of events there is. From her vantage point, it’s one of the most fascinating and instilling things to speculate about. 

There are other timelines, maybe even with different variations of the alternate universes with similar but different histories. Yet, she's the only one without another version of herself. But if she has, is her counterpart going to wish for some normalcy as well?

The universe is enormous, huge, and immense to the most powerful telescopes that can be seen in plain sight. It includes about many particles, which are clumped and grouped to hundreds-by-trillion-billions of galaxies, including photons and neutrinos - but not the Infinitum. 

One universe contains galaxies inside (on average) has nearly a trillion stars, scattered around the universe from a normal person’s view in a sphere of about ninety-two billion illuminated years. The Infinitum includes metaverses with small modifications.

“Say Banessa,” Goku said chewing, breaking her out of concentration. “Whut dwu ywu think shall we dwo dwurwing our free twime bwefore your pwemwonitision? Also whwut des arwistocwatic min?

She opened one eye.

“Mind your manners Saiyan.” Beerus elbowed him. “Lord Vain doesn’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I do, don’t worry,” Vanessa said. “You can train Goku like what you always do, that goes with the demons, Koenma. Going back to Goku, aristocrats are families belonging to a socially exclusive elite group. Hence, an aristocrat is someone in the ruling class, usually noblemen who are wealthy.”

Absinthe noticed Vanessa's plate and changed the subject. “My lord, are you done eating?”

“I just remembered I should be on intermittent fasting, Absinthe,” Vanessa said, chuckling. 

“Very well my lord,” Absinthe said. 

“Do you want to eat?” Vanessa said. “Come on. You’re missing out on a lot of tasty delicacies.”

“Is it okay my lord?” Absinthe said.

“Of course. Help yourself,” Vanessa said. “Don’t give too much importance to me. Though I’m a deity, I’m not like some egocentric celestial fortress. Sit next to me.” 

“Yes my lord,” Absinthe said. 

“Make room,” Vanessa ordered Beerus. Absinthe sat next to her. She wolfed down the pasta and began consuming the other foods served. 


	7. Chichi Triggers Vanessa’s Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I will not be writing any summary for this chapter. If you notice any changes in the previous chapters, it was necessary. Also, I’m still editing them to avoid repeated words and grammatical errors. If you’ve read inconsistencies, please don’t hesitate to call me in out in the comment section.

Vanessa arranged an accommodation for the demons in one of her estates in Satan City. 

“Everything’s good to go,” she said. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“Wait Vanessa,” Yusuke said. “Care to tell us what we’ll do next?”

Vanessa rolled her eyes, shrugging him off. “Use your head.”

She paused, clearing her throat and said, “Koenma, I trust you’ll straighten them out for me. You’re their caretaker. Let’s go, Absinthe.”

“Yes, my lord,” Absinthe replied.

Vanessa placed her hand on Absinthe’s shoulder and together they vanished. 

“We must go,” Koenma said. “We mustn't delay.”

“Tsk. Are you really going to put up with that damn god?” Hiei vexed.

“I have no choice,” Koenma said under his breath.

Back in her condo unit, Vanessa was busy organizing a file titled "Weaknesses and Strengths of Universes”. She scrolled down and edited her notes. 

Under Universe 7's shortcomings were: 1) Arrogance and Ignorance - a characteristic that does not benefit Earth especially when it is destroyed; 2) Cannot hold forces inside them; 3) Poor progress with their training; 4) Too much reliance on their own strengths neglecting that others can help. 

“What do you think I should add to this, Absinthe?” she asked.

“The Z fighters have medicinal beans and became dependent on it,” Absinthe answered.

“It’s what they call senzu beans correct?” Vanessa said, biting her nails. To be honest, the senzu beans didn't appeal to her that much. It’s technically cheating a way out of a battle.

The next few days, the Z fighters met at midday to discuss each other’s techniques. Then the saiyans began to spar. Vegeta decided to contend with Goku, of course. 

Vanessa urged the demons to join in the fun but they didn’t listen. Shortly, the match was interrupted when Chichi emerged and begged her husband to come home from what was meant to be an interesting clash of energies. 

“Aw man,” Goku said, frustrated.

Vanessa stopped Chichi. “You really can’t be serious?!”

“I am serious,” Chichi said. “Goku’s been such a training-junkie. He even left me alone to train some rebirthed Majin Buu. There are times that I need him, and it’s now.”

“I understand your concerns Chichi but we are talking about the fate of the whole infinitum,” Vanessa reasoned out. “He needs to train.”

“How will you understand? You are a god,” Chichi said.

“I’m also a woman,” Vanessa said. “I understand your woes but the end of the world’s bigger than your emotions. I’m sure Goku loves you, but you have to accept that the infinitum needs him.” 

She collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down through each corner of her eyes. It was difficult for Chichi to understand where the god is coming from.

“Despite my reservations, do you think I have a choice to be a god?” Vanessa grumbled.

“My lord,” Absinthe said, worrying about her master.

Wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, she said, “Can’t you see there is no future if everyone we cared, dies? I can’t let that happen, Chichi! Your Goku is one of the strongest fighters and we need him.” 

Overpowered by anger, she lost all control and split the soil beneath them. Absinthe straightaway protected everyone surrounding them with blue bubble barriers. 

“Ah!” She screamed louder letting the scenes of the infinitum’s downfall and the clips of her past play out in her head. 

Koenma found a way to escape by cutting a hole in the barrier. He ran towards Vanessa. 

“Koenma no!” Kuwabara shouted.

“Koenma! Don’t be an idiot,” Yusuke yelled. 

“What’s he up to?” Vegeta grunted. “He’s an impudent fool.”

“You don’t understand saiyan,” Kurama said. “Koenma is the only one who can tame her, saving us and her from herself.”

“Hey demon, what do you mean by that?” Goku demanded.

“He has a name, saiyan,” Hiei said. “ What Kurama means is Vanessa will not only endanger herself but everyone if Koenma doesn’t come to her aid - remember that she’s the genesis - she can destroy the entire cosmos if her rampage goes on. That means even ridding the Omni-Kings.” 

Botan appearing riding her Oar, said, “Koenma won’t ever let that happen. Vanessa already suffered enough. Accidentally killing her brothers will be more than enough for her conscience to handle. That means endless destruction for the infinitum.”

Occupied by his intense desire to appease La Genèse, he ignored his friends and embraced her, tolerating every distressing energy blast that her body secretes. “Please Vanessa. Calm down. This isn’t you.”

“These mortals are over the top selfish, especially Goku’s wife. They must be extinguished,” Vanessa muttered. “I’ve been patient and there’s no way to get through her thick skull!”

“You’re not this shallow,” Koenma said, clasping her closer to him. 

Every hurt he endured was worth turning the tables in pacifying her. Vanessa started powering down.

“Tel og,” Koenma caressed her hair, saying in the divine tongue in a hushed tone (when translated to English means “Let go”).

“Sith si oot yvaeh ot yrrac. Staht yhw I nar yawa,” Vanessa mumbled, also in the divine tongue (when translated to English means “This is too heavy to carry. That’s why I ran away”).

“Kniht fo ti sa a noitpmeder,” Koenma suggested (when translated in English: Think of it as a redemption). She powered down a bit more. For a few moments she resisted the temptation to surrender, but his embrace was electrifying. 

“Eruoy eht siseneg, Vain. Rebmemre taht. Eruoy eht ytirohtua ereh. Wohs meht,” he said. When translated in English, it means: You’re the Genesis, Vain. Remember that. You’re the authority here.

She snickered. “Whoever is going to go against me again will be annihilated. Can I say that?”

Koenma looked at her, saying, “I tndid yas gninetaerth meht.” When translated in English, it means: I didn’t say threatening them.

Vanessa winked. “Llew sit rouy tluaf.” When translated in English, it means: Well, it’s your fault.

“Are they conversing in the divine tongue?” Goku asked Botan. 

“Uhuh.” Botan nodded. “Koenma Sir had no choice but to learn the language since he’s the second ruler of the spirit world.” 

Koenma accomplished calming her down by whispering more sweet nothings and humming an ancient divine lullaby to her ear. 

With all of that settled, Vanessa returned to her unit, surveying the room. She pulled out a photo album from her night stand. Flipping through the pages, she can’t imagine how time went by. Always hating how her life turned out, she needed that fuel to go on and not give up. 

Even gods had difficulty adapting to time. Granted that angels have the ability rewinding events to three minutes in order to right wrongs, no creature can fight what is destined to happen. Time is like a hamster wheel that kept on spinning. 

She searched for a different kind of meaning to continue life by tracing the pictures of smiling faces in stolen shots. Stopping at the picture of a willow tree she took three years ago, she found the next pages of the album blank. 

“I think it’s time to make new memories,” she said to herself. 

“Absinthe?” 

“Yes my lord?” Absinthe propped up the sofa. 

“Can you help me find my camera?” Vanessa requested for assistance. “Didn’t think it’d be difficult to have saiyans and demons in one room, but I have to try.”

Absinthe located a polaroid camera atop the refrigerator. “Will this do my lord?”

“Yes, do you want to try?” Vanessa wasn’t accustomed to silence and asked again, “I don’t bite. Besides, there are no rules saying you can’t befriend a god.”

Absinthe can’t process weird human customs. An angel becoming friendly to a deity above the Omni-Kings is punishable by exile but she dismissed the thought. “As you wish, lord.”

Vanessa taught Absinthe fun poses. At first, it was awkward but she adapted to it quickly. The two spent the night making silly faces with each snap. One photo stack printed after another, were new memories - a new meaning to survive life’s challenges, a new meaning to keep on going.


	8. Goku Checks on His Older Brother, Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! I’m updating this fan fic with another chapter! I also have colds and it’s messing with my head. I hope each chapter served as a writing exercise for me to somehow improve. There’s some foreshadowing here. Can’t wait for you to read the upcoming chapters!

It’s true. Time flies when you’re having fun. Vanessa closed her eyes and studied the events in her head. Her eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead. Did all of these really happen? She opened her ninth can of beer and sip a little, recalling that Absinthe had to go back to the angel realm.

The mental image switched to the moment she punished Frieza. _He deserved that._

Remembering lunch, the mental image in her shifted to a scene where the fighters of the 7th Universe, Beerus, Whis, Absinthe, and she was present at the table; she noticed that Frieza wasn’t there. _That rotten alien_. However, as she scanned the table again, she found him chewing silently next to Gohan.

She almost spewed her tenth beer. _That was close._ After emptying yet another can, she went to the fridge and carried twenty-four more back to her room.

Turning the knob, she thought she heard something. “Hello? Who’s there?” Stopping in her tracks, she gently dropped the beer cans on the floor. Making sure that her brain isn't getting lopsided, she pinched herself. _Okay, I’m not dreaming._

Carefully turning the doorknob, she tiptoed and cradled the cans into her arms. Washing away her thoughts with booze, her irises changing colors, she stretched her body in bed, playing a mirage of faces in her mind: Vegeta, Goku, the Namekian, Goku’s son, and so on.

There was no indication that she could relax anytime soon. Vanessa's unique friendship with alcohol made her thick-skinned to sleep. She had to attend a variety of opioid addiction workshops in the UK because of this.

After finishing thirty-six beers in all, she opened a bottle of wine. She endured the bittersweet taste piercing her throat in every gulp. It wouldn’t be too quick to miss the fruity, sour smell of her breath if someone was there next to her.

Slurring on her thoughts of what she had seen in another vision, her eyes’ color changed again. _There was someone's third son...Whose son, is it?_

This little information may have been the tip of the iceberg. But the faces in the buffet kept coming back to her. Is it very prudent for her to bring together all the best warriors in the 7th Universe? Could that mean she was supposed to do something else than that?

A man instantly appeared in front of her, almost giving her a heart attack. “Yo!”

Vanessa switched on her nightlight. “What the eff are you doing here?”

Goku rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m checking if my big brother’s here.”

Vanessa’s still at a loss for words “Ra-raditz?”

Goku poked her. “Yes, him. Is he here?”

Vanessa felt Goku’s finger slightly touching her knockers. She slapped him. “Watch where your hands are going! You’re a married man, creep.”

The slap left a mark on his right cheek. “What’re you talking about? I was only checking if you’re okay. Sheesh.”

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Anyway, what’s with your brother?”

Goku scratched his head, trying to remember. “Uhmm…I was just wondering if he’s here? Because Piccolo said you organized the lodging of the other fighters.”

Vanessa delightfully supped up a glass of wine with her pinky out. “Your big bro’s not here. He and Nappa are staying at Vegeta’s compound.”

Goku grabbed her hand and used instant transmission going there. “Here we are.” They landed safely on the terrace.

Goku waved at Bulma. “Bulma! Is my big bro here?”

Vanessa firmly gripped her glass, tucking in her slightly disheveled hair behind her ears. Trying to keep her bad mood at bay, she screamed at Goku, “It’s very unladylike to shout... But why did you bring me here? Don’t you have any respect for a deity? You naive bastard!”

Bulma approached her and curtsied. “I’m sorry Lord Vain. Goku has a screw loose. He doesn’t understand basic manners.”

Vanessa was surprised that Bulma’s aware of who she is. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming in. Vegeta slid open the door entering the terrace without looking around. “Bulma, where do you think my—Kakarot!”

Goku held up his hand with the palm turned outward and the first two fingers extended in a V-shape signifying victory. “Yo!”

Stunned seeing Vanessa, he bowed as a sign of respect. “Lord Vain. We are pleased you’re here.”

Raditz and Nappa were behind him doing exactly the same gesture.

Vanessa looked at Goku and sighed. “Told you your bro’s here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Lord Vain,” Bulma interjected. “At least spend the night here to compensate for Goku dragging you here.”

Goku flexed his biceps. “If it’s not any trouble for you. Thanks, Bulma.”

Vegeta smacked him on the head. “Kakarot! You are in the presence of a deity. Don’t be such an ill-mannered clown.”

A lump grew in Goku’s head. “Ow! You don’t need to do that! I know who she is.”

Vanessa stayed silent, observing their interactions. Studying their body language alone, she deducted what type of individual each of them is. It’s obvious that Goku is a simpleton. Bulma is a sophisticated but self-absorbed genius. Vegeta, in turn, values his pride.

They incessantly preached Goku to grow up,

Vanessa remarked, “It’s understandable that he acts this way. I lost my cool there so t’was partly my fault.”

They fell silent as she spoke again, “He just wanted to check on Raditz. Though his actions are rough around the edges, his intentions were pure.”

“Uh, thank you, Lord Vain,” Goku said, adding his trademark “hee hee” laugh.

Bulma nudged him, saying, “Apologize properly.”

Goku bowed. “I, Goku asks for your lordship’s-er-sire’s forgiveness.”

Vanessa covered her mouth, chortling, “It’s halright. Hahaha! Ha-hay better get going h’now. Hahaha!”

Her eyes glistened and changed color from gray to topaz. Before leaving, she smiled sweetly at Raditz, who had masked his fascination with the god. His cheeks were burning red. He watched her dissipate into thin air.


	9. The Best Idea in the Cosmos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I'm groggy on meds. But it's high time to publish it. :)

Thanks to the approval of the Grand Zenos for Team Urameshi, Raditz, Nappa,and Broly let Vanessa have Absinthe plan to tour them around the twelve universes. Accompanying them, she fixed her hair into a Dutch fishtail side braid and donned a simple fitted red dress. By the time they arrived on Beerus’ Planet, they witnessed Whis training Goku and Vegeta. However, to her dismay, Universe 7th’s god of destruction remained asleep despite three of his hourglasses exploding.

Whis paused the training with the Saiyans and tried to wake up the destroyer.

“Has he always been like this?” Vanessa asked contentiously. 

“I’m sad to admit my lord, but yes,” Whis answered respectfully.

“This is what I hate about this job,” Vanessa groaned. “These deities are so entitled.” She didn't have much effort to keep her composure when she kicked the destroyer’s balls, and out of the bed.

Beerus was stunned, got up, and bowed with his right hand on his left chest. “My lord, you’re here! But we weren't informed.”

Vanessa raised one eyebrow. “Really, Beerus? Were you supposed to be informed in advance? Shouldn’t you be always prepared since my return?”

All nervous and sweating from head to toe, he bowed more, almost kissing the ground. “This will never happen again, your sovereign.”

With clenched jaws and arms crossed, she changed the subject, “Now that you’re done with your catnap, maybe you’re wondering why we’re here, are you not?”

Choking on his own saliva, Beerus said. “Yes sovereign, that’s what’s running in my mind.”

Vanessa’s eyes changed from her normal light gray to mustard yellow. “Don’t dare think about anything else. Remember I’m the fastest mind reader in the entire cosmos, eh? So don’t you dare lie.”

“I haven’t forgotten, my lord,” Beerus said, bowing low again.

A few minutes of such excruciating needle-dropping silence, Goku spoke. “Other than your psychic abilities, what other techniques do you do when in battle?”

“Saiya--” Before Beerus can talk, Vanessa put her fist in his mouth, and without a moment’s delay, he was shoved to the ground.

“Did I permit you to speak, you arrogant house cat?” Everyone saw her fury when her eyes’ turned bloody red, pupils multiplying tenfold.

Goku went in the middle and Koenma got hold of her before she could do more harm to the destroyer.

“Lord Beerus was just teaching me some manners,” Goku defended.

Vanessa’s eyes changed back to light gray. She calmed down pushing Koenma away. “You don’t need to do that. I’m very much aware of my faculties. These cursed diabolical deities are the problem.” 

Gaping at Goku, she said, “He doesn’t have to teach you manners because his manners alone are downright foul, allowing the saiyan race—Oopsie! I shouldn’t! Hahaha!”

Vegeta detected that she knew something about Beerus when she mentioned revealing the god’s secret. Seeing Beerus got all rattled, made him suspect that it has to do something about their planet’s fate, but he can’t put his finger on if it’s their home planet Sadala, or Planet Vegeta.

Vanessa lifted Beerus up and dusted off any dirt on his genie pants. 

She winked. “Of course I wouldn’t let my tongue slip. Tell you what, Absinthe will be training Nappa and Raditz here. You wouldn’t mind that, right?”

Beerus didn’t object so he zipped his lips and nodded.

“That’s more like it,” Vanessa said.

“May I ask my lord why are they required to train?” Whis asked.

Vanessa stared at Whis and formed a small finger heart, slightly overlapping her thumb and index finger rather than two hands together. “Of course, you may. But Absinthe will tell you everything because I’ve to attend to something.”

She tapped the screen twice as her mobile phone vibrated, and there was her calendar reminding her of back-to-back meetings. “And there you go. I’ll take my leave now. Ciao! Be good guys and train well.” 

She transported herself back to her unit via an instant transmission. A cab was waiting for her outside.

Back in Beerus’ Planet, the last trace of Vanessa was nowhere to be seen, Absinthe recalled her instructions regarding the resurrected Saiyans’ training. “Make sure that Nappa reaches Super Saiyan 3. That’ll be enough. For Raditz, I believe he has powers that he hasn't learned to tap into yet. Make him reach that.”

Absinthe grew concerned. “Not to pry La Genèse but may I know what kind of power it is?”

“It’s far different from the levels Vegeta and Goku attained. It’s not as strong as Super Saiyan Blue but it’s special,” Vanessa said.

“He was always demeaned by Vegeta and his other peers as a weakling while growing up. Even his own father, Bardock, thinks lowly of him. We’ve to help Raditz lift himself up. He’s Goku’s brother not some lousy forgotten character in this franchise,” Absinthe said.

“Who are you talking to, Absinthe?” Vanessa asked as she rolled to her bed that night.

“I’m talking to our readers, my lord,” Absinthe said.

Vanessa slightly tilted her head. “I don’t understand.”

Absinthe just shrugged her shoulders. “Nevermind, my lord.”

“By the way, you have to train Broly for him to control his powers too. Good night.,” Vanessa reminded her.

Absinthe excused herself and came back with Broly to Beerus' planet. She stretched her arms and bent side to side. “Okay boys, let’s begin your training.”

“Are you sure it’s wise that you train the three Saiyans all at the same time?” Whis remarked.

Absinthe giggled. “Oh older brother, I’ve got a strategy up my sleeve.”

Whis began sparring with Vegeta and Goku when he said,“What is that? I’m getting curiouser and curiouser.”

“Don’t get carried away and get on training your Saiyans,” Absinthe teased.

Being impatient with his sister, Whis said snidely, “My, you’ve been off your rockers lately, sis. I’m still older than you. Not because you’re now attending to the sovereign, you get cocky.”

“Enough of that,” Beerus said, cleaning his ears with his fingernail. “You have to train these three Saiyans before La Genèse comes back.” He faced Koenma. “How about you and your friends? The sovereign didn’t say that you’ll be training here.”

Absinthe almost forgot that the demons were there. “Ah yeah. I’m sorry about that. La Genèse told me that you should train in the spirit realm.”

“We’ll be on our way,” Koenma said and bowed, paying his respects to the destroyer.

Thirty minutes had gone and Absinthe began discussing the fundamentals of their training. Raditz and Nappa were intently listening, however they felt edgy about how Broly was behaving. Normally, Saiyans have short tempers, intensely proud, and raw innate impulses. Somehow, he’s different and hushed. Broly doesn’t even engage in meaningless chatter, nor converses with them. Raditz even provoked him to brawl by calling him “retarded.” Broly didn’t mind and just watched Absinthe’s demonstration. Unbeknownst to them, Vanessa came back to watch.

Absinthe acknowledged her presence. “My lord. I thought you'd be working?”

Vanessa was carrying her laptop. “I told my secretary to cancel my last three meetings. I won’t pass up something like this.”

“But what about your work?” Absinthe asked.

Vanessa grinned. “I can work here.” She caught the eyes of Raditz and called him out. “Had you just insulted Broly? Do you think that I’ll let it slide?”

Without moving a single muscle, she thwacked the back of his knees. The two Saiyans that Whis trains were in shock.

Vegeta was in awe. “How does she move so fast like that?”

Goku agreed. “Yep. Beats me. She’s amazing.”

“She is the sovereign of the Infinitum. You two shouldn’t be surprised,” Whis said, yawning in boredom.

Nappa helped Raditz stand up. Vanessa scowled at him in disgust. “I. Won’t. Tolerate. Such. Insults.”

Absinthe lowered her staff and a pink cushion popped out. Vanessa thanked her and opened her laptop. She hit play and watched the training of Koenma’s group in the spirit realm while reviewing her company’s monthly report.

Whis signaled the Saiyans to take their break. “We’ll resume after an hour.”

Goku sat beside her and peaked. “Wow. They sure are strong too.”

Vanessa sure was pleased with his comment. “They are, especially my brother, Yusuke.” She pointed at the man with slicked-back hair on the monitor.

Beerus, although frightened, had the courage to ask, “How’s that demon your brother, my lord?”

Vanessa looked at him. “His ancestral father, the Mazoku: Raizen is an illegitimate child of my father. That means we have different mothers but have the same father. He’s not exactly my brother by blood but since Raizen is Yusuke’s forefather, he is my ancestral brother of sorts.”

The destroyer was totally flabbergasted.

Goku’s eyes narrowed. “That’s a lot to process. Can you repeat that one more time?”

Vanessa snapped her fingers and a frappe appeared in her hand. “Even I get dizzy explaining that. But that’s the best way to put it.”

Goku scratched the back of his head. “It’s still pretty confusing.”

Albeit enjoying her drink, Vanessa was thinking how to resolve one of the Universe 7th weaknesses. The brightest idea in the cosmos hit her enabling the fighters to train together. “Goku, do you want to test your strength against the demon fighters?”

Goku’s face lit up. “Of course! What’s it gonna be?”

Vanessa finished her frappe and gently wiped her mouth. “We will have the Ultimate Battle of the Saiyans against the Demons: Team Urameshi versus the Saiyans. I have to resolve the issue between your two races first.”

“Awesome,” Goku exclaimed. “Did you hear that Vegeta? We will be upping our game! We’ll be fighting demons!”

Vegeta forgot he was in the presence of a sovereign and gave Goku the attitude. “Tch. Why should we fight those low-class beasts, Kakarot? How naive can you be?”

Vanessa understood his sentiment, but Goku insisted. “Aren’t you excited? I am! I’ve been training Uub and I’m getting bored with it. I want some challenge in my life.”

Vegeta glowered at him sourly. “You should know that we Saiyans abhor their kind. A saiyan and a demon shouldn’t even be in the same room. If only I could react during the time we were called in Zeno’s Palace, I should’ve stormed out.”

Goku looked dazed. “Is that true?”

Vanessa had her thumbs up. “Yep, it is. Sadly, there had been a misunderstanding between the two races in days past, arguing who’s the superior species.”

“But presently, we have nothing to do with that,” Goku said.

Vanessa nodded and smiled. “Good to know you think that way. That’s why seven divine calendar days from now, we’ll have this tournament.”

“But Lord Vain…” Vegeta begged.

Vanessa folded her laptop. “You’re not in Planet Vegeta anymore. I understand that you still honor your race’s history and customs, which is admirable, but evidently, you should learn to toss that aside and see what the matches have to offer.”

“Very well,” Vegeta said, sounding his knuckles. “I’ll participate.”

Goku jumped out of his seat. “That’s the spirit, buddy! Woohoo! I’m excited! Can’t wait! I’m so pumped just thinking about it!”


	10. Koenma and Yusuke at V Cosmetics & Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based one part of this chapter on the Fighter Z video game because I read somewhere that it's part of the canon since Akira Toriyama played a role in the character's development. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapters!

_V Cosmetics & Beyond _is a makeup line and skincare company. Since its conception, beauty aficionados have been involved in the company’s decision in the packaging, and many more. Aside from managing her family’s company, Vanessa worked hard for its success with no starting capital, and her father was nowhere near conversing with her after her mom’s recent suicide.

Currently, the company has branched out across the globe, including West City. The magazines eventually noticed her rise to fame, publishing an article that her family will soon rival the Briefs, taking over the title as “the richest.”

Skimming these write-ups, Vanessa groaned, “How can they produce bull crap like this? Our family is richer than the Briefs. I mean, they only base it on them because they’re the richest in West City. Duh.”

Moving on to more pressing matters, she buried her face in piles of proposals for the new rejuvenating set formulation. She was exhausted from yesterday’s company team building in a faraway resort. Instead of partaking in the parlor games, she watched the Saiyans and the demons train through the webcam set up on Beerus’ Planet and the spirit realm.

Her phone rang before she could say knife. “Uhh. Hullo?”

Her secretary’s on the other end of the line. “Hi Ma’am. Mr. Koenma’s here to see you.”

 _What on earth is he doing here?_ Vanessa breathed heavily. “He can come in.”

The second Koenma entered the room, she applied a lip balm and combed her hair with her fingers.

“Good afternoon,” Koenma greeted.

Vanessa cleared her throat. “I didn’t expect you’d find one of our offices here in West City. I’m surprised that you’re not sucking your pacifier as well.”

Koenma sat on the love seat, placing his palm down under his chin. “As if it’s difficult to search. V Cosmetics and Beyond have branches around the world. Also, it’s not common here to see a grown man with a pacifier.”

Vanessa sat next to him looking upward with a contempt expression. “Whatever. What’s your agenda in coming here?”

Koenma leaned in closer. “Simple. We want to know about the tournament you’re planning.”

Vanessa pushed him away. “You and who else?”

Yusuke entered the room and threw a paper bag at her. “Koenma and I.”

Vanessa caught the paper bag. “What’s this?”

Yusuke jumped in between them and sat. “A gift for you, my ancestral sister.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” she said, wearing a smug look on her face.

Yusuke rested his head on the arm of the couch. “You can at least pretend to like it. Anyhow, when I heard about this tournament. It made me wanna hurl knowing that we’d be going head to head with Saiyans.”

Unamused, Vanessa cracked her knuckles. “Aren’t you a punk who always picks fights? Now’s your time to prove that you’re the best - not just in the streets but in the cosmos.”

Yusuke threw a hard punch and Vanessa shielded it with her palm. “Ugh. I don’t care. Does this have something to do with your vision? Why can’t we travel to the future, and ask what’s it you’re scared of that we have to team up with those losers?”

Vanessa stuck her tongue out. “Shut your trap, Yusuke. Time travel's taboo. It’s enough that reincarnation was legalized and now you're asking me to manipulate time?”

Yusuke flipped the pages of the magazine she was reading a while ago. “What’s wrong about that?”

“Time travel is prohibited. Only select deities can travel through time. I am an exception, but I’m now in a mortal body, I wouldn’t bend the rules just because I’m La Genèse,” Vanessa countered.

Yusuke remembered an event in which one of the Saiyans jumped to another timeline. “Then why does Goku have a pal who did it? And he did too, right?”

“Yes, he had a pal who did it. That’s why they’ve suffered the consequences in return,” she said, looking down. “ I also made that an exemption as they were ignorant of the laws of the universe then.”

“Bleh. I still don’t get why I and the guys should participate in that tournament,” Yusuke snorted. Koenma chimed in, “She knows what she’s doing. She’s the sovereign of the Infinitum.”

Vanessa nodded. “The tournament has a purpose. Stop questioning me.”

Yusuke stretched his arms high above his head. “Suit yourself.”

Vanessa directed Koenma towards the door. “Care to join Yusuke in exiting my office? I’ve got a lot of work to do, Koenma. I’ve no time for fatuous chit-chat.”

Koenma was about to head out, but stopped short. “Why are you hostile with me? I thought we--Somehow-we…”

Vanessa ignored him. “Do you think just because I entertained you in my life again, we’re good? Absolutely not.”

He bit his tongue and said, “But wait-Can you tell me more about the upcoming threat?”

Thinking about it made her skin crawl. “It’s a doozy. Their powers are greater than of Toguro and Sensui combined. It’s worse than the Z fighters fighting Majin Buu’s original form, Moro, their own clones, Android 21, or any powerful villain both them and the demon warriors had fought. You’ve seen it through me, remember?”

Koenma made up an excuse and accused, “ Yeah, but I wanna make sure that you ain’t tricking me.”

His words angered Vanessa. “That’s madness! I’ve no control over my visions. They involuntarily play inside my head while I painstakingly feast my eye on it. Do you even know how that feels?”

Koenma patted her head lightly. “I just have to double-check, ya know.”

Vanessa swore she wouldn’t cry, but the friction of his touch made her shudder. She removed his hand. “That’s such a big talk for someone who cowers on the day you’re supposed to marry me.”

“Vanessa, I had my reasons,” Koenma murmured.

Vanessa turned her back at him. Tears started welling up in the corners of her eyes and slowly cascaded down her cheeks. “Your reasons can go to hell,” she said, hands shaking in anger. “Leave.”

It felt like her heart was about to explode, and soon she fainted on the cold tiled floor.


	11. Roshi Meets the Sovereign of the Infinitum & A Pact: Vanessa & Koenma’s Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching videos of Prince Vegeta on youtube. Have you heard his segment "Vegeta Reacts?" I think it was hilarious! Anyway, read on if you want to know what happens next.

Vanessa put on a sports bra and high-waist leggings, turned on her treadmill, and started running. She connected with King Kai by mental telepathy while doing this, inquisitively asking if his halo had gone. King Kai was inordinately anxious to respond. He was running around his planet like a lunatic with his pet Bubbles and his companion, Gregory. 

“Hello, King Kai? Are you there?” Vanessa said, adjusting the settings on the machine. 

“Ye-yes, your sovereign,” King Kai nervously answered.

Vanessa drank from her tumbler. “I brought you back to life.”

King Kai waved his hand above his head. “Woah, my halo’s gone.”

“Yeah. Just as I said, I brought you back to life,” she repeated. 

“The-thank you, your sovereign,” King Kai said. 

Cheeks damp and rosy from running at the speed of 15 mph, Vanessa punched a button and the treadmill stopped. “I need to ask a favor though.”

That statement alone sent shivers down his spine. “E-anything, your sovereign. Please let me know what it is.”

Vanessa moved on to jog in place. “Why’s your voice shaking?”

Bubbles handed King Kai a towel and he wiped the moisture exuding through the pores of his skin. “No-nothing your sovereign.”

Vanessa pants and paused for a while. “Be honest, King Kai. Am I that scary? You know you can’t lie to me because I can read your mind, even from a planetary distance.”

Every god is fazed by the formidable La Genèse. Who can blame her? She is the most powerful being in the Infinitum. Consequently. She was wounded when she began living as a mortal with everything that happened: Koenma getting cold feet, and the recent passing of her mother resulting becoming estranged from her father. 

The heart, an organ that pumps blood around her body was torn to millions of pieces. The first thing that strikes him the most was her smile. It wasn’t perfect.

“King Kai? Are you listening to me?” Vanessa said, targeting her upper body doing mummy kicks with her jump rope. 

King Kai was too lost in his train of thought. “Uhh…”

“King Kai!” Vanessa shouted.

King Kai reluctantly blurted out, “Yes sovereign?”

“Okay, let me repeat that,” Vanessa said. “I want you to train a demon namely Kurama and his teammate, Kuwabara.” 

Gregory served chamomile and King Kai drank it, however, spewing it out on him. “De-demons, your sovereign?”

Vanessa progressed on to resistance training while sitting down. “Why? Do you have a problem with this? I believe you already know the impending tournament of the Saiyans against Team Urameshi.”

After much trepidation, King Kai found his voice. “Apologies for asking, but do you think it’s wise that I train them?”

Vanessa cooled down. “Yes, it is. Because I trust you, King Kai.”

Neither the Omni-Kings nor anyone ever heard about the sovereign trusting whomever. King Kai couldn't grasp what was going on, so he enthusiastically took up the challenge. “I will do my best, sovereign.” 

Vanessa ended her cool down with a child pose. “I really appreciate you doing this, King Kai. I owe you one.”

Right after freshening up, she ticked off the first box on her to-do list: ☑Contact King Kai Re: Training of Kurama and Kuwabara. Thereafter, she looked at the second task in the list: Contact Roshi Re: Training of Yusuke and Hiei. 

Prior to that, she managed to see event snippets of other timelines. She saw the many versions of the main protagonists of the 7th Universe, mainly Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. “This is insane. I can’t believe time travel generated more alternate realities. How will I be able to correct this one?” 

Vanessa thought of momentarily resting her eyes, but somebody rang the doorbell. She unlocked the door and there they were, Koenma with Team Urameshi. Promptly, she teleported Kurama and Kuwabara at King Kai’s. 

When she got back she poured juice into two empty tall glasses. “Here you go. Have some refreshments first before we leave.”

Yusuke took a swig and said, "Ah! That hit the spot. So, where’s this island of the turtle hermit?”

***

Roshi is an ancient master of martial arts who is the sole founder of the Turtle School, and the technique Kamehameha. Among his students were Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, The Ox-King, and Grandpa Gohan. He normally wears the shell of a turtle on his back and a staff. However, those days, his fashion sense became more laid back. Watching one of his favorite aerobic videos, he wore a white sando and brown pants. 

Oolong, the shapeshifting manpig, was watching with him, probably on the edge of their seats. Their eyes were on the TV when Vanessa, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke set foot in Kame House. The long-time good-natured companion of Roshi named Turtle, hallooed, “Hi Ma’am.” 

Vanessa asked if the turtle hermit was there. Roshi immediately arose when he heard his name and the voice of the speaker because it was a woman. “Hey hot stuff, what can I do for you?”

When Oolong heard Roshi greet the girl, he also didn’t hesitate in smooth-talking. “Are you looking for me too, hottie?”

Yusuke was surprised to see that someone has a more perverted mind than him. Only now did he feel to be an overprotective brother of Vanessa. He readied his stance and signaled Hiei to do the same. 

“Do you know who you're talking to, Gramps?” Yusuke said sternly.

They made sure Vanessa was behind them. Roshi immediately was on his feet, preparing his fighting position. Although Koenma isn’t much of a fighter, he has the ability to protect Vanessa. As the second ruler of the spirit world, he holds the most powerful weapon, the Mafuuken. It’s his strength that can restore life and barriers humans from the demon world or any demon energy. 

Unknown to many, whoever is touched by this weapon will temporarily lose consciousness, just as what happened to Vanessa during their encounter at Genkai’s house. 

Vanessa stopped Yusuke from plotting in attacking Roshi. She held Yusuke’s shirt by the hem, pulling him back, then the color of her eyes changed. 

Goku arrived just in the nick of time. "Hey old timer! Hey Lord Vain,” he said, stopping by. 

Roshi was dumbstruck. “Lord Vain? The sovereign of the Infinitum - the infinite universes?”

“I didn’t understand what you said, Master Roshi.” All Goku did was scratch his head and blinked in confusion. “But yes, I guess she’s that.”

“She? You mean this hot babe is Vain?” Roshi asked Goku, pointing at Vanessa. 

“Yes, Master,” Goku confirmed. “That is her.”

The old geezer couldn't believe that the beautiful lady in front of them was the Sovereign of Infinitum. He immediately bowed and apologized for his behavior. “Hehe. You know old age. In any case...What can I do for you, your sovereign?”

“We’re here to implore your expertise in training Yusuke and Hiei,” Vanessa said.

Yusuke and Hiei were completely floored and blared out in unison, “Wait, what?”

They met the gaze of her ever color-changing corneas. “Why? Are you two gonna defy me?” 

“If I may be so bold, sovereign,” Roshi said. “How will I train them when they’ve already reached their potential?”

Vanessa smirked. “Like how you trained Goku and his friends. Let them do errands.”

Roshi looked at Goku and he nodded. “I don’t see a problem, old-timer.”

Vanessa started squirming her hand inside her polo breast pocket and pulled out a legume-sized stainless metal bottle that could hold a gallon of liquid. She drank on the top of it and a good sparkling flavor of liquor slid down her throat. Wiping a serviette on her lips, she felt tears springing from her eyes.

Koenma couldn’t help but smell a residual scent of the intoxicant. “What is that?”

Vanessa tucked the metal bottle back into her breast pocket. “Nevermind that. We should get going.”

Koenma slid his hands to hers. “Remember your promise?

Vanessa slapped it away. “Yes, I’ve to go on a date with you with all the trouble of talking sense into your friends about their training, but I didn’t agree to any sort of hand-holding. Hmph.”

Koenma chuckled. “I was kidding.”

Vanessa turned around to Goku and had a glimpse of his teenage son Goten flying and Marron, his son’s significant other. “We’ll be going then. Say Goku, isn’t that your boy?”

“Yep,” Goku said. “You have a sharp eye, Vain. Go on to your date now. Your boyfriend is being impatient.”

Vanessa’s face turned scarlet. “How many times do I have to tell you, Goku, that he’s not my boyfriend?” Koenma put his hand on her shoulder and they disappeared tout de suite. 

She transported them to a mall in Metro West through teleportation. Their first stop was in a men’s apparel store. “What are we doing here?” Koenma asked. 

“I want to buy clothes,” Vanessa simply answered. 

After Vanessa's incredulous shopping, they went to the second floor through the escalator. It was relatively less busy than the usual lunch hour. Many restaurants offer various mouth-watering delectables ranging from local delicacies to trendy Korean cuisines. 

"I'm curious where you want to eat," Koenma said. "And making me carry all these."

Vanessa giggled. "You'll see." She held Koenma’s free hand and in a flash, they were in Beerus’ Planet. 

Koenma was thrown into a bit of a loop and fell on his butt, accidentally dropping paper bags and food containers on the ground. “This is where we’re going to have our date?”

Vanessa beamed and helped him up. “Uhuh, it’s the perfect place to work, supervise the Saiyans’ training and spend time with you.”

Both Whis and Absinthe bowed, aiding Koenma in carrying the shopping bags. 

“You seem to be in a good mood, Sovereign,” Absinthe descried.

Vanessa’s lips curled into a small savage smile. “Yes, I am. You can put all the bags and food down now. Get back training the Saiyans.”

Koenma smoothed his clothes with his right hand and spread a mat to sit on. “I see we’re going to have a picnic.” 

Vanessa sat and separated the food containers from the paper bags. Beerus’ bowed his head without hesitation when he approached them. “Your sovereign, you are very much welcome here anytime you like.” 

“You’re very kind, Beerus,” Vanessa said. “Care to join us?”

Deep folds appeared in Koenma’s forehead. “This is a date. There should only be two people, right? Or are you forgetting your promise?”

Vanessa’s eyes changed to a pleasant color of the skies. “Alright, alright. Forgive me for inviting Beerus. We have enough food to feed a village here.”

She binged on the Korean barbeque first, afterward, the garlic chicken with brown rice. 

Koenma was quite stumped with the way she’s eating. “How can you keep up with your diet if you eat like that?”

“I’m super stressed. Besides, it’s my cheat day today,” Vanessa said, enjoying the salad on their palette. 

Goku smelled the food and stopped sparring. “Yo! Can’t believe you’ll be here again. Wow, what’s the occasion? Are you two getting back together or sumin’?”

The other Saiyans can’t help themselves and weren’t able to suppress their growling stomach. The sweet aroma tempted them to take a peek of the food spread on the mat.

“I guess it’s break time for you guys. Eat with us,” Vannessa invited. 

They were reluctant, staring at Koenma. “Don’t mind him,” Vanessa assured them. “Also, Goku, stop with the teasing of ‘are you two getting back together’. It's as if you're a broken record. It’s getting on my nerves. Enough of that. Join us too, Beerus and angels!”

She noticed Koenma’s uneasiness, but decided to cheer him up, “The more, the merrier.” 

Koenma was about to give her the cold shoulder, but she frantically stuffed marshmallows in his mouth. “Those are...for your bad mood, and don’t blame me. I’m just under the command of my brothers.”

Koema rapidly gulped down the soft confectioneries. “Brothers?”

“Yup, the twin Zenos,” Vanessa responded, digesting the food she’s intaking. “They were the ones who assigned me to oversee the Saiyans’ training.”

Beerus almost threw up while chewing sushi. “But I thought you were above the Omni-Kings, sovereign?”

“In the hierarchy, yes,” Vanessa said. “Yet in our physical reality, I’m not. By the time I ran away, they were next in line - in doing so, I gave up the throne by default. Coming back doesn’t change anything, and that I’m back on the pedestal, unless I challenge them by combat. But I’m too busy to do that.” 

After eating, she tossed a paper bag with a pair of shirts and trousers to Raditz. “That’s for you.” She also got up and combed his hair up to a ponytail. “Aren’t you handsome?” 

Raditz’s face turned a deep crimson. “The-thank you, Sovereign.” 

Vanessa smiled in a half-suppressed titter. “What are you waiting for? Try on the clothes.”

Raditz changed in the back of a tree. He returned with his tail wrapped around his waist. Vanessa’s eyes traveled from bottom to top noticing the outline of his chiseled physique. He smiled and she felt heat spread through her body. “It’s a good fit, your sovereign."

As he handed over the paper bag, their fingers brushed against each other. She nodded, cursed under her breath, and said, “Silly, you need this.” 

Koenma’s muscles tensed. He stared off angrily. “When are we going to be alone?”

Vanessa picked up on his jealous tone. She blinked and snapped out of her daydream. “Let’s head home then.” Her phone alerted an incoming text. She paused reading with her eyes: _Blue Jay, we have devised a plan for the target in our next mission._

She typed her reply and hit send: _Good job, Red Kite. I just have to take care of something. Talk to you later._

Everyone witnessed the swift change in her demeanor as she clutched her phone tightly. Looking at their puzzled expressions, her fierce facial features began to soften. “It’s just work,” she said. But Koenma wasn’t buying it. 


	12. Red Kite & Exchanging Masters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been watching some episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho just to stay within the characters’ attributes, balancing it with how the characters in the Dragon Ball universe would get along with them. Actually, it has not been easy because Vanessa is also having struggles within her. It's not uncommon for writers to grapple with the people in the story he/she/they are writing. Who else can relate? *Sigh*

The moon shone its borrowed light down at West City where the loud chirping of crickets dominated the night. Parks and playgrounds were empty. Unnerved by the stalker behind her, Vanessa stopped short at the entryway of the building where she lives. 

She could’ve dropped Koenma somewhere near, but blowing her cover wasn’t worth the risk. Narrowing her eyes, she swore she saw a shadowy figure following her. Is it a new nemesis? 

Relying on ultra instinct won’t be able to save her. Feeling the entity’s energy may only drain hers. Like a ninja stalking her prey, she carefully listened to the howling wind. In 3,2,1, she was attacked head on. She blocked a full nelson with her left hand. 

Peter struggled keeping up with her counterattacks. “Jeez Blue Jay, you sure get stronger by the minute.”

Vanessa lowered her guard. “Red Kite, what the heck are you doing here?” 

Peter ran his hand through his hair. “You said we’ll talk. Say, wasn’t that your boyfriend you dropped somewhere?”

“Ex-boyfriend,” she snorted. “What’s with people today that overtly forgets that?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, laughed softly, and threw his arm around her. “I think because you’re still seen together.”

Vanessa almost choked up responding, “Better stop your nonsense and let’s go inside.”

Peter scanned the pages of the album lying around the sofa. He wrinkled his nose, unable to recognize the new faces in it. “I see you’re making a lot of friends recently, but the people in our intelligence unit are still not here.”

Vanessa closed the album. “You know very well why. One wrong move leaving a trace that we’re secret agents and we’re history.”

Peter took the Pina Colada she concocted and gladly drank it. “About the target...Are you available next month to sing at a local bar?”

She plopped down and reclined her massage chair. “Is that the plan for the espionage we’re conducting?” 

Peter attempted to balance the small umbrella in his palm. “Yep. Sadly, nobody in the force is volunteering to do it, and damn, they thought about you.”

She perked up. “Of course, they would. I’m the only one who can sing well.”

Peter grinned. “I like it when you get all hype up about something.”

Vanessa held up his empty glass and refilled it with red wine. “I haven’t been on stage since our band disbanded. Life gets pretty boring when all I see are men throwing punches at each other.”

Peter glanced at the wide-eyed Vanessa. “Wait, what? Men throwing punches? What were you up to these days, Blue Jay?”

Vanessa didn’t plan on revealing to her best friend about her personal getaways as of yet. But since the cat’s out of the bag, she had to. She glugged down half of her beer. 

“I’ve been performing my godly chores, you see,” she said, mimicking the innocent tone of the Grand Zenos when they speak. 

Peter had put up with her strange lifestyle, ignoring the fact that she’d been a workaholic and dealt with issues of her grieving father. “I’m not ready with whatever you have to tell me. You’ve a lot on your plate. Maybe some other time.”

No one in the multiverse can tell that she’d been exhausted, but him. “You really can see that, can’t you?”

Peter sighed. “Of course. I’ve known you for a decade now. You have a talent in handling your private life but not to the extent of depending on alcohol again that you’d let one of your escapades slip.”

Vanessa came to realize that yes, she was drinking way too much. “I tried to quit, but with all the stress, alcohol’s my only solace.”

He guided her head to rest on his shoulder. “You know you can always count on me, right? We also have to start scheming on the masterplan to pull off the raid soon, Blue Jay.”

Vanessa yawned. “Roger that, Commander Red Kite.”

As she snored peacefully, Peter said, “I need to meet these new people that got you all burned out.”

***

“Blue Jay. Let me get this straight, you’re a God.”

She nodded. “That’s right.”

Peter stared up at the moons floating in Beerus’ Planet. “This isn’t a place I’d fancy.”

He had a fair share of experiencing weird phenomena, but discovering that her best friend’s a creator or whatever was hard to believe. Vanessa introduced her brother Yusuke and the little guy Hiei training with an old bald fuddy-duddy, Roshi.

Moreover, she pulled a weird stunt called instant transmission, which is a transportation stratagem using one’s body energy to travel in distinct places - in their case - to a terrene with sprouting dried trees. 

Vanessa wasn’t surprised at Peter’s bewildered expression, even for a fraction of a second. As Beerus approached and bowed, his mouth involuntarily hung open. 

“We are humbled by your presence, sovereign,” Beerus said. 

Vanessa pressed her hand gently underneath Peter’s chin guiding it upwards, closing his mouth. “Let me close that for you.” 

“A to-ta-talking ka-cat, bu-bu-Blue Jay,” Peter stammered. 

The Saiyans bowed.

“Is he your friend, Vain?” Goku asked. 

Her lips curled into a broad smile, letting out a voiceless laugh. “More like my best friend. I haven’t seen him this discombobulated since the time he courted his girlfriend.”

Goku questioningly looked at her and blinked. “I’ve no idea what you said, but hey man, nice to meet you.”

Still collecting his wits, Peter retired into a handshake. “Name’s Peter, dude. They call me Red Kite.”

“Bet you’re scarce,” Absinthe commented. “That’s why they call you Red Kite.”

Goku felt the firmness in his hand. “Okay, Red Kite. What about we fight for just one round? Sound good?”

Beerus stopped him. “Oh no you don’t! Everytime you open your mouth, it’s either challenging someone or pigging out. Judging by this Red Kite's weak ki, in a matter of minutes, you’ll turn him into a vegetable.” 

“No sweat. He can handle Goku. He’s one gifted human with the rarest strength and power,” Vanessa disclosed. “Actually he can fight all four Saiyans.”

“Your overconfidence is too much, sovereign,” Whis said. 

Vanessa smirked. “Oh is it? The fact that he can level down his ki, that not even a destroyer can gauge it...Isn't that proof enough that he’s more than what you expect him to be?”

Trying to be attentive, Peter had lost interest listening with all the ki talk. “If I’m going to fight Goku, fine. Let’s get this over with,” he said dismissively.

Good thing he was geared up to spar.

Before they had the chance to begin, a familiar voice spoke, “Isn’t it my time to train the Saiyans? Why’s that chump going to fight him?”

Genkai moved out of the shadows and to the light. Vanessa was teary-eyed, striding towards her, and gave the old woman the warmest of hugs. “Master Genkai! It’s so good to see you!”


	13. Goten & Marron’s Engagement Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly know how to create a new language. When it comes to the Saiyan/Saiyago language, it's been difficult coding a font used in the anime. Therefore, I based the it on the Saiyan Language Dictionary available online: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9338368/1/Saiyan-Language-Dictionary-Glossary. All credits go to the author of this dictionary.

It’s Chichi’s turn to deliver her message and propose a toast to the couple. 

“Don’t embarrass me, Mom,” Goten said, waving at Chichi from the head table that he and Marron occupied. 

Her sobs and sniffs were picked up by the microphone. She can’t believe that her youngest son’s soon getting married. It felt like yesterday that she gave birth to him. 

Overwhelmed with joy, happy tears flowed down her face. “I don’t know what to say,” she heaved. “I can’t find the words to say...”

The planning and preparation were the last days that she looked back on her life, and Goten’s off to start his own kin. The guests at the reception were friends that became part of their growing family. 

Bulma helped with logistics. Gohan and Videl organized the venue and catering. The Saiyans, well, they were very supportive of the half-breed. Living with one had been a battle in itself for her. _At least they’ve been role models for Goten in the ring, and they’ve been a bunch to look up to when learning to defend everyone you hold dear._

“Is there anything more to say?” Chichi said, wiping her eyes. “I know I’ve been difficult, but that’s because I can’t depend on someone else except for the days that Goku came back to life.”

Reading between those lines, Vanessa understood Chichi’s pain. Most people could never fathom surviving a complicated marriage like hers. 

“My advice to the two of you,” Chichi carried on. “Just let life unfold and uhmm...Congratulations!”

“That’s my Chichi!” Goku cheered and whistled. 

At the end of the toast, everybody raised their glasses, merrily shouting, “Here, here!” The next thing they witnessed was Goten kneeling on one knee and popping the question to Marron, “Will you marry me?” 

Marron didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes.”

The two of them initiated the _Betrothal Ritual_ by mixing their drinks into one cup and drinking it simultaneously. Goku then fired a Kamehameha wave into the ether that came off like fireworks. 

Krillin and Goku’s fists bumped. “I can’t believe you’re now my brother in law,” Krillin said, grinning. 

Vanessa lightly patted Goku on the back. " _Os'ko Kakarotto."_

Goku didn’t have a hard time deciphering the language. It’s Saiyago, the Saiyan language. The words she uttered were “Perfect. Kakarot.” The three Saiyans: Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa also understood. 

Expressing it that way was kind of her felicitation to Goku. A commendation for his efforts to make the engagement party more festive. 

Soon after, the three Saiyans unhesitatingly released energy blasts that shattered into thousands of sparks in the sky. Likewise, Piccolo, Gohan, Androids 17 & 18, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Uub, Buu, and Krillin did follow suit. 

Watching the fireworks display had Vanessa thinking if she’d agree to marry someone again. Peter asked her about their plans for the mission, but he noticed that she wasn’t moving, not even an inch.

“Blue Jay, have you thought of our plans for the raid?” he tried asking again. She didn’t answer. As if under a trance, Peter saw her eyes turning icy, lifeless, and whitewashed.

He nervously shook Vanessa, hoping she’d break out of it. “What’s wrong, Blue Jay? Talk to me!”

Koenma quickly placed his hand on her chest to hear the beating of her heart. “Take it easy, she’s still alive. We have to move her away from this crowd though.”

He carried her, laying her down on an available bench near the reception tables. “Vain, _tel em wonk eruoy llits ereh._ ”

He caught sight of her fingers twiddling. The earth suddenly shook. The fighters who’re present at the reception felt an uncharted influx of power.

“What’s that?” Yamcha said, quaking in his boots. 

Beerus appeared, attended by Whis. “Where’s La Genèse?” 

Piccolo pointed in the direction where Vanessa’s body was radiating various kinds of energy in all directions. It floated on air; engulfed in flames. Her symbol, the Chimera, appeared as a glittering incongruous semblance of a lion’s head, the body of a goat, scales of a dragon, and a tail ending with a snake’s head. 

The other universes felt the rising energy. 

“Could this be the end of the cosmos?” Heles said in a worrisome tone. 

At Zeno’s Palace, the Omni-Kings observed the interference in the 7th Universe. 

“What do you think she can see in her vision?” Future Zeno asked the Present Zeno. 

“I can feel that it’s something very bad,” Present Zeno said indifferently. 

The Grand Minister had the heel of his hand to his chest; his heart missing a beat. “Hang on, Sovereign. This is only the beginning of the Armageddon, we’re preparing for.”

***

The earthquake stopped. Vanessa’s body started dropping headfirst without warning. Raditz flew and caught her before she reached the ground. Koenma ran, grasping her hand and resting her head on his lap. 

“I can’t feel her energy anymore,” Goku said, his eyes lowering down. 

“Don’t say that, Saiyan,” Yusuke said, fighting back his tears. 

Dende tried reviving her but failed. 

“Vanessa, _yats htiw em. I evol uòy_ ,” Koenma said, restraining welled-up tears from falling. “ _I tnac esöl uòy. Li yrram uòy erehwyna uòy ekil. Tsuj evi’l.”_

“No, no, no. This can’t be,” Peter shrieked. 

Nappa wished he understood what the prince of the spirit world was saying. “Care to translate that for us, god of destruction?”

“It’s none of your business so don’t ask,” Beerus said fiercely. _Actually, once translated, it means that Koenma doesn’t want to lose the sovereign, and he’d say yes to marrying her anywhere she’d like. He loves her._

Either the hands of the clock had ceased on ticking or the Infinitum came to an end, Koenma didn’t care. His lips met hers. He could only focus on how soft they were against his mouth. 

That kiss aroused her senses. Colors resurfaced in her eyes. She blinked twice.

Conscious enough recognizing the faces encircling them, she withdrew from their lip-lock and smacked Koenma with one uppercut. “What the hell are you doing?”

Yusuke hit her in the head. “Hey numskull, you were just ending the cosmos and losing your life, thanks to Koenma, you’re alive. He’s not taking advantage of you.”

Vanessa got up and back on her own two feet. “Oh really? Sorry, Koenma.”

A ray of light formed in the sky and the Grand Minister appeared. “Your Sovereign.” He gave an ear cuff with a dangly stone. 

Vanessa spread her palm out. “What are these for?”

“Those are for controlling and locking in your skyrocketing powers,” The Grand Minister said, bowing. “We can’t let you obliterate the entire Infinitium by accident.”

“You have a point,” Vanessa said, frowning.

“In addition, if you’re wondering how to let them see your vision, let the tiniest drop of blood drip in a puddle of water,” the Grand Minister said, fading gradually. “That will be all.”

Vanessa fitted the ear cuff over the thinnest part of her cartilage. Next, she inserted the earring post to the piercing of her earlobe. “Wai-And now, he’s gone.”

Vanessa stood up and asked for a volunteer among the fighters in the reception. “Could any of you please make an incision?” 

Everybody seemed morosely frozen. Under the circumstances, she had no choice but to act quickly. Therefore, Vanessa jolted forward and poked Kurama on the side, where he inadvertently unleashed crescent-shaped energy blades. One of the blades slit the skin of her middle finger. 

Afterwhich, she dipped it in a man-made pond. Then the water suddenly rose. It formed into a ball. They can’t believe that they were viewing a ritual resuscitating the Fused Zamasu, and villains that existed in other timelines. The vision was too much to bear for Goku and Vegeta. They were literally bating their breaths.

Hearing a voice that was very familiar for Vanessa not to take notice of, she looked at Koenma. He immediately understood as if he was reading her mind. _It couldn't be my father. I defeated him. I saw it with my own eyes that I defeated him during the War of the Cosmos. This can’t be._

As Raditz glanced their way, Koenma cupped the nape of her neck with one hand, brushing his thumb along her cheek to comfort her. 

Only two days before Saiyans pit against the Demons, do they have enough time to prepare for the skirmish that’ll take place in the so-called 'upcoming apocalypse?' 


	14. Love Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit steamy. If you're too young, please don't read this part. If you're not ready for this, read the next chapter. Anyway, neither Dragon Ball Z nor Dragon Ball Super explored Goku's emotional side so here it is. In order for me to be in the zone, I listened to Superman by Five for Fighting when I wrote this. What do you think?
> 
> A number of the Saiyago language I borrowed here:https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9338368/1/Saiyan-Language-Dictionary-Glossary while a few from "Pillow Talk" that you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475740.

When Vanessa got home, she went to her laundry room to wash the crumpled clothes in the bin. The scent of the fabric conditioner after spinning each in the dryer, calmed her. Everyone in her family is wondering why she'd stay in a small complex. 

She might be in a compact space, but it’s better off than living on the streets. Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud bang that came from her living room. 

“Let go of my hand right now, Kakarot,” the first voice said, husky and annoying.

“You could’ve held onto my shoulder, Raditz” the second voice argued, silvery yet modulated.

“The fuck I’d do that! Dammit,” the first voice yelled. 

Vanessa peaked behind the wall. “You guys are bleeding my ears out.”

Raditz and Goku quieted down. “Oh, it’s you two,” Vanessa said, sitting on her couch.

Goku blinked cluelessly while she filed her nails. “Yo, my brother just wanted to check on you.”

Vanessa paused and tilted her head to the side. “Oh, that’s so sweet. It’s good that you two are getting along quite well.”

“Tch,” Raditz reacted, unintentionally gaping down at her neck. “We hardly get along.”

Vanessa moved her face closer to his. “My face is up here, nitwit. Stop admiring my melons.”

Raditz’s cheeks flushed crimson red. “I wasn’t admiring...Shut up.”

Vanessa breathed out and did the Dogeza bow; her head pinned down on the ground. “I’ve to apologize for what happened at the reception earlier. I nearly destroyed your son’s engagement party.” 

Goku was appalled; smiling sheepishly. “You don’t need to do that, Vain. In fact, you did us a favor when you sang that song...uh...I forgot the title though. We didn’t know that you could sing. And I’m here for that too, Chichi wants to see to it that I thank you personally.”

Vanessa stood up, priding herself with her singing prowess, and holding her head up high. “You’re welcome. The title of the song is _Sick of Losing Soulmates_.”

Goku’s hands clasped together in a prayerful manner and bowed. “That’s why on behalf of the Son Family, we’re grateful. Also, Goten said that the song speaks levels of his relationship with Marron or whatever that means.”

His ever-present naivety amused her. “Haven’t you been in love before, Goku? You have a wife and two kids, I could never understand how your mind works.” 

Raditz came to his brother’s defense. “Saiyans aren’t wired that way. You should know that, right? You’re the genesis.”

Hands on hips, Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you a charmer? Of course, I know the races that I molded from clay, but there are people who stand out such as your parents, Gine and Bardock.”

Goku was never interested to know about his biological parents, but he had the urge to ask, “What deviates them from others?” 

Vanessa offered him cinnamon schnapps. “Care to join me for a drink?”

Goku refused. “I don’t really drink. How about you bro, do you?”

Raditz lifted a glass from the tabletop. “Pour me one, your sovereign.”

Vanessa filled his glass, fondling the rim. “That’s the spirit. You’re someone who can party.”

Goku hated losing, and he wouldn’t back down from a battle, whether in the ring or social drinking. “Okay, hit me up too.”

“I thought you were not going to drink? Seems like everything’s a competition for you Saiyan,” Vanessa said, dumbstruck.

Raditz raised his eyebrows, tipping his head down slightly while taking a sip. “He’s a Saiyan after all, your sovereign.”

Vanessa tried avoiding his gaze when he straightened up. “Well...Let’s go back to your parents.”

Two hours might’ve passed and they have had a lot to drink as the three of them had been comfortable sharing their feelings openly. It was a moment when Vanessa vented about her daddy issues. 

Without anything holding her back, she told them about the death of her mother, and how she never got along with her sister. “She took her own life because I bring shame to our fambam. Or that’s what I’ve been told...But I’m definite that somebody else took her life.”

She continued, “We may have all the money in the world, but my family’s messed up. I envy families that don’t have enough yet their bond’s strong and intact.” 

Goku hiccuped. “We get it. Your parents aren’t cool. What do you think I'm feeling? I accidentally killed Grandpa Gohan, and I can’t remember who my real parents are. Lemme ask you, what are they like?” 

Raditz hit him at the back of the head. “You should remember, A Saiyan’s memory is supposed to be the sharpest, but you bumped your head somewhere that’s why now you’re an idiot.”

Goku rubbed his head to soothe the pain. “Ouch! Hitting me like that doesn’t help.”

Raditz chugged his drink, pouring another round. “You deserve that. You’re a disgrace.

Vanessa let out a high-pitched laugh. “You two are changing the topic. Anyway, your parents are amazing people. Those two are head over heels with each other. Heck, they are the only Saiyans that have a strong attraction for one another.”

Goku rested his chin on his knuckles. “There must be something wrong with their DNA structure. But I know I’m really in love with my wife. I may not admit it that much, but I do love, Chichi. I’d die for her. She may nag me all the time about getting a real job, but I wouldn’t want any other woman in my life.”

Vanessa has been obviously tipsy already when she asked, “If that’s true, why did you choose training Uub than stay by her side?”

Raditz cleared his throat. “You see, woman - to us Saiyans, the battle is more important. It’s true that mom and dad adore each other, but hell, when father’s out somewhere conquering planets, he’ll not come home for five years. Mom didn’t mind.”

He continued, guzzling beers after they finished a bottle full of vodka. “It’s normal in our culture that women tend to the children alone, while men don’t think about such trivial matters like earning money and shit. Our minds are focused on conquering planets and how to get stronger. Our minds are circuited in defeating our enemies, so it’s understandable that Kakarot’s ways are alien to an earthling like you.”

Goku pressed his right cheek on top of the wooden coffee table. “Right. What my brother said. I explained that to Chichi many times already. I mean, she gotta gimme a break. Sometimes, I don’t even understand myself.” 

Fighting off sleep, Vanessa rubbed her eyes, refocusing her view. “I can’t believe that the great Kakarot is having internal struggles.” 

Goku balanced his jaw in between the back of his hands. “I do. Everybody thought I’m this confident guy...The truth is...I’m not. I may talk big and reach new heights in battle but there are times that I get exhausted, because they all depend on me. Sometimes, it’s heavy - the expectations to win the fight, the responsibility that I have on my shoulders - it gets so heavy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that I have my friends helping out, but it gets heavier and heavier each day.”

Raditz’s vision changed, instead of a brawny Goku beside him, he witnessed a young Kakarot's breakdown. 

Goku wept. “The constant paranoia that foe after foe after foe comes to destroy earth, gets to me. The constant nightmares of my friends, wife, and sons, extended families dying...that in one breath or one movement of the eye, someone stronger than Frieza comes and terrorizes the planet.” 

Vanessa crossed her legs, feeling the mascara running down her face. “I’m sorry to hear that. I know how that feels.”

Raditz consoled Goku. “It must’ve been hard to play the hero.”

Vanessa sniveled. “Maybe this is the alcohol talking, but fuck yeah.”

Goku sniffled and laughed. “Damn right it is. At the end of the day, we’re only men who do things that help us stay sane. Training helps me stay sane.”

Raditz finally understood and found the love he’d been hiding from his brother. He embraced Goku. Vanessa felt her tears drying up and smiled with her mouth closed. 

Minutes later, Goku passed out on the table. 

Raditz went to the bathroom. “I’m taking a leak.”

Vanessa gathered the drinking glasses and put them all besides the sink. _He doesn’t have to announce that he’s going to piss. Gods, these Saiyans have no manners at all. What am I saying? He’s drunk! Who has manners when they’re drunk?_

She peered outside the moonlit sky from the kitchen window. _I should’ve told them that Bardock’s still alive though. They deserve to know._

In a sudden twist of fate, Raditz wrapped his hands around her waist and teased her breathing heavily, tickling her bareback with his tail. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Vanessa bluntly asked, almost inaudibly pleading. 

He nodded and found the prettiest colors residing in her eyes. When their lips first touched, it was light; as if testing the waters. 

It wasn’t what she imagined it would be. She expected it to be animalistic ‘cus he’s a Saiyan. But gradually, they were gaining passion. 

His fingers ran up the skirt of her vintage dress. Waves of pleasure surged through her. He stroked the skin around her lacey lingerie, gently sliding his hand and removing it. 

Pulling away from her lips, his teeth grazed down her collarbone. He ripped her dress and saw her pink-tipped protruding breasts, beginning to suck each. _“_ _K'sha'or_ (Let’s fuck) _,”_ he said, blowing out some air.

His erection roughly pounded her entrance.

“Raditz-ha-fa-faster!” she moaned. He obeyed and thrust harder while holding her hips steady. He plunged more, and her whole body shuddered. “ _Radah m’eh_ (Pleasure me).”

His length was inside her.

“Is this not enough?” she responded in English.

Stimulating her arousal, he circled his hip playfully. _“Te_ (Mine),” he moaned.

She whimpered loudly.

Continuously speaking Saiyago, Raditz growled, _“”Kazat'te see_ (I own you)."

Finally, both of them reached their climax.


	15. A Day Before The Ultimate Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely breathing, I completed writing this chapter during one of my mini-breakdowns.

Vanessa got up as someone rang the doorbell. Although her vision’s blurred, she can distinguish who it was, by sensing the person’s energy. It was Yusuke. 

He handed her a lunch container with homemade cooked ramen inside. “Keiko made this.”

She opened it and the aroma filled every inch of space in her unit. “How’s your training? How’s Keiko’s pregnancy?”

Yusuke accepted the canned soda she gave. Lifting the tab, he said, “Training’s okay. The old geezer made us run errands. Hiei’s not loving it, but I gotta admit that I needed it to level up. Also, how’d you know Keiko’s pregnant?”

Vanessa relaxed in the chair, rolling her eyes. “Sometimes I think you’re not related to me. Remember, I’m La Genèse? Duh.”

Yusuke drank almost bottoms up. “Yeah, yeah. Good thing you’re eating ramen to take care of your hangover.” 

Vanessa twisted the noodles with a fork, nonchalantly. “How’d you know?”

Yusuke slanted his back on the wall. “I have a drunkard mother, remember? Also, everybody knows that you’re a dipsomaniac. It’s something close to home.”

She took a spoonful of ramen in her mouth. “So? Does it matter?”

Yusuke casually threw the tin can like a basketball into the trash bin. “I don’t mind. I won’t hold you against your vices. You should know by now that I’m not like that -- Hey, you gotta change. The gang’s just gonna meet us there.”

Her vision going fuzzy, Vanessa unexpectedly spaced out. Going one step backward, a black hole was formed as nausea crept in. “Ngh.”

Almost collapsing on the floor, Yusuke caught her by the arm. “You don’t have to come if you don’t feel like it. Rest to regain your energy. I don’t even get why an assemblage is necessary. We only have a day before we face the Saiyans.”

Vanessa pulled away and went to her closet slipping into a panda onesie. “I’m ready. It’s not about the competition. I want you guys to build a camaraderie with them.”

Yusuke adjusted his jacket and carried Vanessa on his back. “Are you sure you’re wearing that?”

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at Bulma’s. The three members of Team Urameshi: Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama were already there eating small triangular cut sandwiches.

As they landed, Yusuke asked, “Where are the others?”

“Bulma told us the Saiyans will be out soon,” Kurama said, handing him a sandwich. “Apparently, we’re too early.”

Yusuke declined the offer. “I’m full. Keiko has fed me enough that I can last a whole day so I’m good.”

Kuwabara kicked him animatedly behind the knee. “Congrats you punk! We can’t wait for the new addition to our family!”

Vexed, and just about to trip, Yusuke said, “Dude, I’ve my sister in my back!”

Kuwabara apologized. “Sorry, man. got carried away.”

Yusuke carefully supports Vanessa’s body to sit in the outdoor chaise lounge. Sitting next to her, he guided her head to lean on his back. 

“Her energy’s still exponentially growing,” Kurama said, touching Vanessa’s forehead. “Yet she’s burning up.” 

They were surprised as the energy in Vanessa's eyes flickered through various bursts of dazzling colors.

Yusuke tried to catch a glimpse. “Can anyone explain to me what’s happening to her?”

Hiei’s jagan eye surfaced in the middle of his forehead, trying to check what’s up with her but instead felt the energy of the Saiyans. “My jagan is useless on this one. Also, we already have company.”

The Saiyans came marching in with Bulma. 

“Yo,” Goku greeted. 

The demons nodded, acknowledging him, and eyes back to Vanessa. 

Yusuke repositioned Vanessa, laying her head on his lap. “Where’s Koenma when we need him?” 

The Saiyans kept themselves comfortable in the terrace chairs, mesmerized by the glow that Vanessa’s body was emitting. 

“What in the name of the gods is her deal now?” Bulma asked, concerned. 

Koenma appeared just under the wire, a purple sash tied above his eyebrows looking as dashing as ever in a casual ultramarine long sleeve polo and black slacks. “She’s only doing her job; scanning the events in the insurmountable Infinitum.” 

He placed her hand on top of Vanessa’s head and closed his eyes. He saw the same things she has seen: evil slaying conquerors and various troublemakers wreaking havoc. 

Sadly, the lovemaking last night flashed in an instant. Koenma’s expression looked cross as he witnessed everything. Contemplating on his aching heart, he remained undisturbed, but it was like stirring lava into his abdomen, progressing on the back of his throat, crashing to his veins, pulsating, and rapidly whizzing at the top of his head.  _ This isn’t what it’s supposed to be, but I’ve no right. I chose to walk away to what we had.  _

Vanessa whimpered. “Mmmrngh...Ugh.” The scene of the foreboding omen suddenly played. This time, the sequence of the events was glitching. He squeezed her hand tight. She disconnected with the vision when succeeding parts were too spine-chilling and gory for her eyes. 

“What did you see?” Goku asked. 

Yusuke was eager to know also. “What is it, sis?”

Vanessa shook her head and looked down. “Nothing.”

Koenma held her hand and turned to them. “It’s about her vision about Porunga and Shenron.”

They exchanged looks. “Yeah, it’s about Porunga. He was dancing in the vision.”

Koenma backed up. “He was dancing with Shenron. They were having a blast. It was hysterical. Hahaha!”

Vanessa knew his fake laugh very well that it made her cringe. She looked at him and covered her face in embarrassment.

“Bingo!” A voice interrupted.

Vanessa got up and ran towards the railings. “Botan! You’re here! Thank gods!”

All of them noticed the quick change in her mood. 

Goku became skeptical. “I thought you were not feeling well?”

Vanessa coughed. “Ehem! I am! Ehem! By the way, what are you doing here, Botan?” 

Botan dismounted her oar. “Before I tell all of you. I just wanted to commend Yusuke for maturing. Aside from taking such good care of Vanessa, he hasn’t been that snobby teenager I once knew. It seems that having a sister and father-to-be changed him a lot.”

Yusuke held his head high. “Yeah, yeah. That’s why if anything happens to Vanessa or Keiko, I’ll make sure that whoever hurt them, will pay.”

A brief silence settled over them. It was awkward. Vanessa croaked out, “Other than Yusuke, what brings you here?”

“Alrighty,” Botan said. “Master Genkai told me that Toguro is going to watch the match.”

Goku scratched his head. “Tajoro?” 

Boton crossed her arms. “No. Toguro.”

Vanessa arched her brows. “Why didn’t she consult me?”

Botan tightened her ponytail. “Well...She said she’s old enough to decide on her own. Don’t worry, it’s just a one day pass for him to see Yusuke beaten up.”

Yusuke glared. “I won’t get beaten up. Who does he think he is?”

Vanessa bit the bottom part of her lip. “Kindly deliver a message to Master Genkai and tell her that Toguro’s welcome. We need more help.”

Botan met her piercing gaze. “Understood.” Then she flew off.

Yusuke noticed that and suspected there was something in that stare. “What was that? You aren’t keeping a secret from us, are you?”

Vanessa lowered her eyes. “I can’t tell you right now. I’m sorry. I’m just following orders.”

***

Vanessa was eating roasted chicken. She shared that she can’t remember the events that followed after drinking with Raditz and Goku. “This already played out before. I can’t remember the time that something happened to me and my sister where our uncle was involved. My parents had to confine us in a ward, and we have to attend consultations with a psychologist.”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Yusuke said, shaking his head. 

“I swear. Sometimes I dispatch memories, especially when it’s irrelevant,” Vanessa said. “Do you remember Goku?” 

Goku chowed down and had his mouth full. “Two bwh hnest, ah dwon remumbwr.” 

As Vanessa finished, she wiped her mouth and headed out. “I’ll be going now. Need some R&R. Good luck tomorrow guys! I’m rooting for both teams.”

She noticed that Raditz was behind her. 

“Weren’t you satisfied last night? Is that why you didn’t tell them about our bedtime sparring? Are you ashamed of me?” he grunted. 

“What bedtime spa- Ah...That...It’s not that, Raditz,” Vanessa sighed, remembering how their bodies intertwined. “Yusuke’s there. Do you think he’d be pleased to hear that her sister slept with a Saiyan?”

“You’re old enough to choose your potential mate,” Raditz reminded. 

Vanessa touched his face. He felt the warmth of her skin and watched the colors of her eyes change. “You’ve to understand. Yusuke is overprotective of me.”

Raditz kissed her forehead. “Fine. We’ll have it your way.”


	16. The Beginning of the Races’ Friendly Melee...Or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! I’ve no idea how many weeks it’s been, but here is another update of this story! I’ll continue to edit the first chapters because I’m a perfectionist like that. By the way, I just released a single last week. You can listen to it at https://song.link/ph/i/1551121342

Zeno's majestic palace has minimal grandiose furnishings, and spherical stars suspended in the air. There were floating bleachers around it where the Supreme Kais and the gods of destruction of the twelve universes were seated. Some were curious while others were disgusted at the mere presence of the demons. The angels of each universe were expressionless. 

The intoxicated Sovereign of the Infinitum, Vain, lulled her words as she delivered a powerful speech from the heightened platform ending with, “...we have to be reminded that might doesn’t make right. Us gods may have privileges, but we have responsibilities and one of which is enforcing peace among universes and different races. There has been way too much bloodshed in my visions and I hope with this battle, we learn to work out our differences and forge alliances.”

  
  


The twin Zenos’ bodyguards told her guests to sit abaft to avoid any commotion. The seats were labeled bearing the names of Peter, the prince of the spiritual world, Koenma; Toguro, Genkai, and her angel attendant, Absinthe. They were present looking stupefied at the swaying La Genèse. Peter had to catch her. 

He shook her. “You better get it together Blue Jay.”

She seemed pissed. “Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

Springing up her feet, she tugged away from his arms and sat down crossing her legs. Peter let go and went back to his seat. 

“Do you know why she’s acting this way?” asked a disquieted Koenma. 

“Who knows? Maybe she had to deal with the usual familial altercations,” Peter said casually. “Her father kept on attempting to end his life.”

Horrified, Koenma riveted his eyes on Vanessa. “That’s not something you say plainly.”

The match was about to begin before Peter could rebut. The Grand Priest began announcing the rules.

“Every esteemed fighter paired to battle is given one hour to fight,” he said. “We’re strictly imposing policies such as no weapons (unless it’s in the guise of your energy), no flying, and no dirty tricks to defeat your opponent.”

Yusuke scanned spectators, looking for Vanessa. He was maddened at the sight of her drunken state. “It’s a good thing that they forbade flying because none in my team knows how to fly. Even so, how can I focus if she’s all over the place? Figures. Tsss…”

He felt the eyes of the audience following him as he stepped forward to get closer to his sister, but the bodyguards barricaded him. In pursuit of Peter, he swept his eyes through the crowd. Closing them, he tried to telepathically contact him.

He tried to calm his mind, clouded with angry voices in his head. His emotions buzzed like bees trapped in a bottle.  _ Something is up with you, sis. This isn’t going to do you any good. You’re hurting yourself if you keep this up. How many times do I have to tell you that you can share your burdens with me? _

He put his palms on his face, halting halfway. The sound of Hiei's footsteps made him open his eyes and somehow disconnect him from his thoughts. “Nothing is noble in your constant worrying,” Hiei said. “Your sister’s fine, detective. She can take care of herself. Delaying this fight wouldn’t help her go sober.”

The Grand Priest didn’t encourage their conversation to go further. “The sovereign has the capability of coming back to sobriety. You have a battle to settle, Mr. Urameshi.”

“What’s with that tone blue guy? It seems that you and everyone here is against us apparitions,” Yusuke mocked. “We’ll prove to y’all that this fight will determine which race is inferior.” 

“Don’t you remember what this battle is for? This battle isn’t going to decide which race is superior,” Goku said sternly. “Your sister said so herself.”

“Goku’s correct, you dimwit,” Vanessa shouted out, her voice flaring up beyond the palace’s walls. “Don’t wait for me to get down there and blow you up with my spirit grenade.”

Yusuke sniggered. “I can’t believe that even when inebriated, she screams like that old hag.”

Raising his head to the Grand Priest, he said, “Hey blue guy. I’m popular for my stubbornness. Just better make sure that my sister’s well taken care of.”

The Grand Priest nodded. “Hmm...Of course, Mr. Urameshi. She is La Genèse as we all know. We’ll look after her. No worries.”

Without more hold up, he declared the opposing combatants. “The first match is going to be Raditz versus Hiei. The next is Vegeta versus Kuwabara. The third match is Goku versus Yusuke. Last but not the least is Nappa versus Kurama.”

Goku was pumped. “Yeah, I’m facing off Yusuke! Aren’t you excited Vegeta?”

“No I’m not, you clown,” Vegeta scoffed. “I was partnered with a moron. I can beat the hell out of their weakling team mate in a matter of seconds. Where is the challenge in that?”

“Hey, Vegeta! I heard that!” Vanessa yelled. “Unlike Yamcha, Kuwabara can take you out in let’s say roughly two seconds!”

“Did that woman inherit a Namekian’s hearing?” Vegeta whispered to himself. 

Team Urameshi can hardly contain the humiliation. “Can you tell your sister to pipe down?” Kuwabara said. 

Raditz punched nervously in the air. “I haven’t reached Super Saiyan 4 yet and this will be my second time to die.”

Nappa poked fun at him. “That homunculus is sure going to chop your head off. Watch your back.”

“Don’t listen to him, bro,” Goku said, patting his back. “You’ve trained hard for this day.”

Vanessa wobbled from her chair, her nose and cheeks flushing a tinge of orange. “Go Saiyans! Go Apparitions! Do your best!” She felt her stomach squirm and threw up. Absinthe’s staff lit and a bucket became visible on her lap.

Yusuke walked backward and took a quick peak. “I thought they’re gonna help with clearing her head.”

“Dammit Yusuke,” Vanessa shouted. “I’m fine! You better kick some Saiyan butt or else I’mma kick yours!”

Peering with his eyes partly closed, Yusuke appeared to sulk for a moment. “I’m just concerned. Stop yelling. I’ll fight.”

As the first fight was about to commence, the whole floor rumbled. The palace was bound by the darkest energy both teams never felt before. 

A veil of mist arose shrouding the ring and obscuring everyone’s view. Figures loomed up but barely visible. A voice reverberated through the walls and into space. 

“You’ve been a disappointment my Vain. You’ve let your emotions take over, making you meek and vulnerable. Still, feeling guilty about your mom’s death? I even have to kill your tramp of a mother to prove that you don’t have to value anyone because you’re a god. You’re supposed to be above anyone. Controlling her and making it look like she killed herself was just for dramatic flare.”

Vanessa’s knees weakened then gut-wrenching sobs came after. She couldn’t mask her emotions any longer. Her eyes were flooded with the angriest tears imaginable. 

“I. Knew. It. All this time, I was carrying the guilt and blaming myself for her death. But it was you all along. Zalama, you’ll pay…”

The color of her eyes appeared swirling with interchanging different shades of red. She shed more tears while her opalescent energy rapidly grows. “You. Will. Pay...YOU WILL PAY!”

Koenma shielded her from the massive explosion she caused. In a millisecond, the phoenix Puu flew in front of the fighters and spread its wings forming an electric current safeguarding them, the gods, and the destroyers. The angels drew a second layer of energy proof bubble. 

The mist slowly evaporated. Different villains of alternate timelines and dimensions became visible such as Turles, Cooler, Janemba, Elder Toguro, Itsuko, Sensui, and Fused Zamasu.

“What do we have here?” Fused Zamasu said contemptuously. “A foolish team-up of empty-headed Saiyans and doltish apparitions. Who’s idea is this?” 

Sensui massaged his temple. “Isn’t it obvious? The mastermind is the lovely La Genèse.”

Vanessa effortlessly slashed her way out of the shield. “Starry Knives!” 

Back to her senses, she ran and cartwheeled towards the twin Zenos protecting them from Elder Toguro’s shapeshifting arms. “Grand Minister, transport the Omni-Kings to safety. Hurry!”

Without question, the Grand Priest used his powers to do as ordered. The two Zenos with their bodyguards gradually faded. Genkai and Toguro rallied behind her, blocking the attacks from charging mindless corpses. 

The Saiyans tried to rip the shield Puu had them in, but to no avail, failed. 

Goku paused. “Yo Yusuke, I feel that that’s your spirit animal. Can you tell it that we’re not just going to watch on the sidelines?”

Yusuke nodded and told Puu, “I know you’re preserving our strength for those a-holes but we gotta protect my sister, and these shitty gods.”

Puu unhesitatingly unsealed the protective barrier. Once done, the Saiyans and Team Urameshi found their footing to advance. Every fighter confronted an antagonist: Goku and Vegeta against Fused Zamasu; Kuwabara and Yusuke against Itsuko and Sensui. On the other side, Raditz and Nappa against Cooler and Turles; Hiei and Kurama against Janemba.


	17. The Apocalypse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been weeks since I last updated here! Anyway, this was already edited and further editing will be done. We're a perfectionist that way gorge! To find illustrations for this story. Follow me on instagram: @EighteenWashington.

Genkai strived to balance a wounded Kuwabara in her shoulder, carefully lifting his left hand. "You have to stay down, bonehead." Yet, he didn't give up and gave in to his outpouring power, releasing his energy that formed into a chartreuse colored sword. "No. A real man doesn't give up."

Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack suddenly collided into four massive waves. A huge aura surged upward. It has been taking a great deal of strength from the angels to hold the shield protecting the gods. The palace metamorphosed to a battlefield. 

The destroyers subsequently partook in the battle. Champa and Beerus’ combined moves produced an impactful blow to a thousand corpses coming after Koenma. Vanessa locked in her aura, utilizing a defensive incantation; enabling him to steer clear from a thousand more. 

She distracted the Fused Zamasu with an illusive incantation spoken in the divine tongue, producing copycats of herself. "What's this sorcery?" he spat. “This isn’t an after-image.”

"Simple," Vanessa boasted. "This is a technique that’s mine alone."

Zamasu chuckled hoarsely, "I expected so much from you, Sovereign. But protecting mortals is pretty far fetched."

Vanessa paced forward. "Defending the innocent should always be our number one priority."

"Innocent? No mortal is innocent,” Zamasu growled.

Vanessa stopped pacing. "At least I know now that you and Sensui are fighting for your counterfeited cause called divine justice."

Zamasu laughed maniacally. "Yes because mortals are damned since their conception."

Vanessa wagered a right hook to his jaw but missed. "I see how your puny existence and primitive thinking had my father simply lured you into this."

Zamasu intentionally induced her to attack further. "Can't you see the ingineous plan Zalama has for the Infinitum?"

Vanessa made a concerted effort to read his mind, however, there was nothing to read. His psyche was a blank gray matter. Pissed off, she responded, "No, because his ingenuity is nothing but merely his demented mind. That’s why you two jived."

Sensui noticed Vanessa’s bond with the prince of the spirit world. “Itsuki, kill Koenma.” 

Like a blind disciple, the demon obeyed. Itsuki cut through a dimension creating a portal to reach and choke Koenma. Vanessa heard his struggle at earshot. She sped off coming to his rescue, kicking Itsuki right in the face. 

Zamasu smirked. “What a marvelous sight to behold! Obviously you care deeply for his royal highness, Prince Koenma.”

Sensui shared his two cents “You won’t lose your beloved, Sovereign. I’d just like to put a wringer on how far you can go for him.”

Vanessa rasped through gritted teeth. “Touch one strand of his hair and I swear I’ll torture you and bring you to the depths of hell.”

A fiery energy radiated outlining her body. Kurama has taken his demon form as he secretly planted seeds in Janemba’s body, not visible in plain view. He called out to Yusuke. “Your sister is on fire!”

Yusuke’s eyes widened. “I thought you were kidding. She’s literally on fire. Can someone help her? I have my hands full.”

The destroyer god of Universe 2 Heles, rejoiced. “You shouldn’t need to worry. She’s not hurt. That’s the burning passion of the power of love!”

“Shut up with the love crap,” Vegeta said, transforming into his Super Saiyan God form.

“YEAH! SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN!” Emblazoned by fury, Raditz achieved a different transformation. His ki was surrounded by a tricolor sparkling energy of green, yellow, and blue; subtly glowing and traveling upwards.

Nappa stepped forward with a backhand swipe firing an energy that hit Cooler’s heinie. “What’s gotten into him?”

Goku smashed a corpse with his bare fists. “Beats me. He’s been acting weird lately.”

Vegeta swung one arm back and unleashed a ki blast saving Goku from an attacking cadaver. “Kakarot! Are you here to chat or fight those boogeymen?”

Goku extended his arms and threw one aimlessly at Fused Zamasu, knocking out the god. “Aren’t you concerned?”

Vegeta raved. “The only thing I’m concerned about is fending off myself from these sons of bitches. Let him rage his jealousy.”

Goku stopped short and scratched his head. “What do you mean by that, Vegeta?”

Vegeta delivered a downward handsweep to the gut of another zombie. “Are you that clueless? He’s in love with La Genèse, you clown! That eyelashes’ comment struck a nerve in him that resulted in his transmutation.”

“That is exciting. I can tell that he’s stronger,” Goku said, connecting a roundhouse kick to Turles. “I can’t wait to fight him.” 

Nappa punched Goku but missed. “That was supposed to be my win!”

Goku laughed. “Sorry pal, you weren’t doing enough to strike him down.”

Nappa quickly jabbed forward. “Why you…”

Vanessa blocked him. “Shouldn’t you be fighting the enemy, not Goku?”

***

Yusuke couldn’t shake off what he heard. _My sister and that bulky Saiyan?_ _Gross._

Kurama saved him, gliding and kicking the monstrosity that nearly devoured his comrade. “What’s the matter?”

Yusuke did a whooping axe kick burying his opponent six feet under. “I can’t help overhearing the Saiyans’ talk linking Raditz to my sister.”

Hiei hopped on a corpse’s head and chopped it with his sword. “Isn’t she old enough to involve herself with anyone?”

Toguro spun in the air and landed on the ground, slamming Janemba. “You’ve to admit that your sister is irresistible and any man would fall for her.”

“Are you also having the hots for her?” Yusuke asked warily.

Toguro set his strength at thirty percent. “No. I’m just pointing out a fact.”

***

The fight looked like it’d never end but it did. They pulled through. All fiends were slain including the physical embodiment of past adversaries, but not Zalama. He’s reserved for another chapter. Vanessa lost her balance, luckily, Koenma caught her. “Want to rest on my back?”

Vanessa nodded, catching her breath. “I hope I’m not that heavy.” She shifted her weight, allowing him to secure his arms underneath her legs. 

Yusuke smiled at him. “Are you sure you can carry her?”

Koenma smiled back. “Yes.”

The fighters regrouped at the centre of the ring, and in a flash Goku teleported them to the Brief’s residence. “Finally we’re home,” he exhaled.

Koenma transferred the sleeping Vanessa to Yusuke’s arms. “I know how much you’re willing to take her home, but it’s my duty to do that now.”

When they left, that statement puzzled Bulma. “What does he mean by that?”

Coming to terms that it’s time for everyone to know, Koenma maintained a composed deportment drawing his heels together. “Yusuke’s mother married Vanessa’s adoptive father ten years ago - making him officially her brother.” 

Quite the shocker, but nobody had the energy to even open their mouths and act surprised anymore. Everyone retired to their beds to restore their spirits for yet another day of renewed peace.


End file.
